Viaje inesperado
by Nami Scarlet
Summary: ¿Puede un deseo inalcanzable realizarse?, ¿puede un recuentro imposible darse?, ¿pueden renacer los viejos recuerdos? y ¿pueden lazos tan fuertes romperse? Debes elegir si continuar en ese sueño por siempre o despedirte de el y continuar tu camino, ¿qué eliges? Existe un vínculo tan fuerte que sera tu guía y te mostrara el camino de vuelta a tu verdadero hogar. (ASL)
1. El extraño anciano

**¡Hola chicos, la mayoría de ustedes en el fandom de One Piece me conocerá por mi fic anterior de "La isla maldita" Bien pues aquí les traigo otro fic, esta es una idea que simplemente me ha estado picando en la cabeza y no eh podido sacármela, así que por fin me decidí a escribirla, se que con mi otro fic tarde mucho, que estoy actualizando otro pero les prometo que no me tardare con las actualizaciones de este fic. Muy bien, los dejo con el primer capitulo, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 1: El extraño anciano**

Era una mañana muy hermosa, todo transcurría como de costumbre en el Thousand Sunny, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy estaban juntos jugando, Zoro dormía, Nami y Robin tomaban el sol, Sanji se encontraba en la cocina, Brook tocaba su violín y Franky se encontraba en el timón del barco. Después de unos minutos de haber tomado el timón pudo divisar a lo lejos una isla y les aviso a los demás.

\- Oigan una isla

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a la proa seguido de Chopper y Usopp mientras Nami revisaba su Log Pose

\- Sanji-kun, ¿Cómo estamos de provisiones?

\- Se están acabando, sería bueno reabastecernos

\- Muy bien, oigan chicos, pararemos en esa isla por provisiones y para entretenernos un rato, ¿les parece bien?

\- Ojala halla algo emocionante en esa isla, hace mucho que no tenemos una aventura

\- Luffy, esa es una isla común y corriente con personas n-o-r-m-a-l-e-s ¿te quedo claro?

\- Si Nami, ¡vamos rápido quiero aventura!

\- Es imposible hablar con él, Zoro, ¡despierta!

\- Tsk, ahora que quieres

\- ¿Tu podrías quedarte cuidando el barco?

\- Si claro no hay problema

\- Bien chicos, asegúrense de no regresar muy tarde, y Luffy por favor no te metas en problemas

\- ¡Esta bien! – dijo mientras se iban corriendo con Chopper, Usopp y Brook

\- No sé por qué se lo digo si no me va a escuchar, solo pierdo mi tiempo

\- Jajaja, Nami ¿te parece si vamos a visitar algunas tiendas? Me gustaría comprarme un par de cosas

\- Si claro Robin, vamos

\- Yo iré a conseguir las provisiones, ¿Franky vienes?

\- Si, también quiero comprar algunas cosas

\- Pues vámonos

\- Oye Luffy mira, esa escultura esta tan genial

\- Oh shishishi es cierto Usopp

\- A mí me da un poco de miedo no me gusta

\- ¿Te imaginas que una cosa así de enorme trate de comerte?

\- ¡NOO!

\- Chopper no te preocupes, solo es una escultura no te comerá

\- No me gustan las serpientes y menos si son gigantes como esa Brook

\- Jajaja, ya Chopper que solo era una broma, oigan ¿Dónde está Luffy?

\- No lo sé – comento el pequeño reno

\- Hace un momento estaba aquí ¿Cómo es que lo perdimos tan rápido?

\- Luffy-kun ¿Dónde estás?

\- No creo que sea buena idea que grites su nombre Brook, hay varios marines

\- Yohohoho, no me había dado cuenta

\- Sera mejor que nos marchemos de aquí

\- ¿Pero y Luffy, Usopp?

\- No te preocupes Chopper, es Luffy, estará bien

\- ¿Are? ¿Dónde están los demás?, mmm que extraño solo me distraje viendo otra escultura y cuando me volteo no están, ¡Usopp, Chopper, Brook! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Luffy camino buen rato sin poder encontrar a los nombrados, hasta que después de caminar un buen rato, algo llamo su atención.

\- ¿mmm? Qué extraña tienda, ¿de qué será? – dijo mientras entraba

\- Oh, parece que tengo un nuevo cliente, bienvenido jovencito, siéntate, ¿ha que has entrado en esta tienda?

\- Solo me llamo la atención y ya, me pareció un poco extraña ¿Por qué viejo?

\- Jajaja eres un poco torpe por lo que veo, pero eres un buen chico, tienes un corazón muy amable

\- Oye ¿Qué se supone que vendes en esta tienda?

\- No vendo, mucho piratas, marines, prófugos, turistas y demás han entrado a mi tienda para que les muestre el futuro o cambie su destino

\- ¿Eh? ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Si, ¿quieres que te diga tu futuro?

\- No gracias

\- ¿Quieres que cambie tu destino?

\- Tampoco

\- ¿Entonces por qué has entrado?

\- Ya te lo dije, solo me llamo la atención y por eso entre

\- Jajajajajaja, que muchacho, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el próximo rey de los piratas

\- ¿Un pirata eh?, dime Luffy, ¿de casualidad tú tienes un deseo?

\- ¿Deseo? Mmm no, ninguno

\- ¿Estás seguro? Porque desde aquí puedo escuchar como tu corazón grita pidiendo que ese deseo se cumpla

\- Shishishi, eres un viejo muy extraño

\- Tu eres la primer persona que han entrado a mi tienda con un corazón tan puro, la mayoría entra llena de odio, avaricia o despecho, tal vez haya sido obra del destino que llegaras aquí

\- No entiendo de lo que estás hablando

\- Piensa bien, ¿tienes algún deseo? Por más imposible que sea, un deseo que tal vez tu no piensas, pero que tu corazón quiere que se cumpla

\- Oye viejo, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Jajajajajaja, ay muchacho ven, dame tu mano

\- Para que quieres que te de mi mano

\- Tu solo hazlo, no te hare daño

\- mmm bien

\- Valla, valla, tienes un fuerte vínculo con tus nakama, ¿verdad?

\- Shishishi, son mi familia

\- Si, y ellos te tienen mucho aprecio también, pero puedo sentir otro vínculo muy fuerte y especial

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Si, un vínculo que solo compartes con otras dos personas, y una de esas dos…, ya veo, este es el deseo que tanto pide tu corazón

" _ **Continuara"**_

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Si lo se, te quedas un poco de: ¿que onda con este fic? pero entenderán conforme avance la historia, es un fic que más adelante se hace emotivo, espero les agrade la idea, sin más por el momento me retiro, nos leemos en otra actualización, bye bye


	2. Fuertes lazos, 2 vínculos, 3 hermanos

**Que tal mis chicos, bien aquí les traigo la actualización de este fic, es más largo que el capitulo anterior, espero que les guste, sin más los dejo con la conti, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 2: Fuertes lazos, 2 vínculos, 3 hermanos**

\- Si, un vínculo que solo compartes con otras dos personas, y una de esas dos…, ya veo, este es el deseo que tanto pide tu corazón

\- Viejo, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? Hablas de cosas muy raras

\- Dime Luffy, ¿Por qué es que tienes esa herida tan grande en tu corazón? ¿Qué es lo que le paso a esa segunda persona?

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes de ellos?

\- Te lo dije chico, puedo sentirlo, ahora dime, me gustaría saber

\- Veras yo tenía dos hermanos, pero ahora solo vive uno, de niños éramos inseparables pero ocurrió un problema uno de mis hermanos se fue para protegernos, se fue a un lugar donde era muy infeliz, por eso decidió escapar dejando una carta dirigida a mi otro hermano diciendo él porque se marchaba, lamentablemente antes de poder marcharse le dispararon a su barco quemándolo y hundiéndolo, desde entonces no supimos nada más de él y mi otro hermano y yo aprendimos a vivir con su ausencia

\- Dime, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

\- Ace y Sabo

\- Continua, todavía no has terminado ¿verdad?

\- No, Ace y yo crecimos y cuando Ace cumplió los 17 años se marchó para ser pirata, al poco tiempo llegaron noticias de él, me hizo sentirme muy feliz y seguí entrenando para poder salir al mar al cumplir los 17, a mí todavía me quedaban 3 años

\- ¿Por qué a los 17 años?

\- Porque eso prometimos los tres cuando estábamos chicos, zarpar al mar, convertirnos en piratas y ser los más libres del mundo al cumplir los 17

\- Ya veo, prosigue

\- Llego el momento en que tuve que zarpar, con el tiempo conocí a grandiosos nakama que se unieron a la banda y después marchar al Grand Line, allí conocimos a otros nakama, y a Vivi, ella también es una nakama, pero no pudo seguir el viaje con nosotros, la ayudamos a recuperar su reino, Arabasta, allí fue donde me reencontré con Ace y él viajo con nosotros durante un tiempo ya que estaba buscando a un pirata que traiciono su banda

\- ¿Y lo encontró?

\- Si, tiempo después me entere de que Ace se encontraba encerrado en Impel Down por causa de ese pirata, él iba a ser ejecutado y yo intente salvarlo, pero yo… pero yo

\- No lograste hacerlo, él es el que murió

\- Así es

\- Pero ¿Cómo es que uno sigue vivo?

\- Sabo, a él lo vi en Dressrosa, me sorprendió tanto saber que estaba vivo

\- ¿Cómo logro sobrevivir?

\- Él me dijo que el ejército revolucionario lo salvo y curaron sus heridas

\- ¿Por qué no se contactó con ustedes entonces?

\- Perdió la memoria, la recupero al ver el artículo sobre la muerte de Ace, él estaba en Dressrosa para investigar las anomalías del reino y nos reencontramos porque Mingo puso como premio de una lucha de coliseo la Mera-Mera no mí, la fruta de mi hermano

\- Ahora entiendo, y ustedes no querían que la fruta de su querido hermano callera en manos equivocadas

\- Así es, sabe una cosa, cuando me entere de que Sabo estaba vivo, me dieron unos deseos enormes de que Ace estuviera vivo y supiera de la gran noticia

\- Ese es Luffy, el deseo que tanto anhelas se cumpla, tienes una herida tan grande que la muerte de tu hermano dejo en tu corazón que a pesar de que la has ocultado por años, eh podido notarla

\- Shishishi, hablar de esto me ha hecho sentir un poco triste, pero estoy bien, no es algo tan grave viejo

\- Te ayudare – dijo mientras se acercó más a Luffy – pero se consiente de que yo solo puedo llevarte, la manera de regresar deberás buscarla tu – dicho esto toco a Luffy en la cabeza y la vez que lo hacía en varios lugares distintos los mugiwara lograron presentir algo

* * *

 **Con Robin y Nami:**

\- Oye Robin, ¿sientes eso?

\- Si, no sé muy bien que es, pero si puedo sentirlo

\- Vamos, hay que irnos

\- ¿A dónde?

\- No lo sé, pero siento que debemos ir a algún lugar

 **Usopp, Chopper y Brook:**

\- Oigan chicos, siento que tenemos que ir hacía algún lugar – dijo Usopp

\- Si, yo también Usopp – respondió Chopper

\- Es extraño que los tres tengamos la misma sensación

\- Andando

\- ¿Pero hacía dónde Usopp?

\- No lo sé muy bien Chopper, pero siento que debemos irnos

\- Entonces en marcha – comento Brook

 **Sanji y Franky:**

\- Oye Sanji, es extraño pero tengo una sensación muy rara

\- ¿Tú también lo sentiste Franky?

\- ¿A sí que tú también? Esto es súper extraño

\- Creo que lo mejor será averiguar que es

\- Entonces vamos, no sé muy bien a donde pero algo me dice que ay que movernos

 **Zoro:**

\- ¿mmm? – Recién se despertaba - ¿Luffy? Demonios, ¿ahora en que lio te has metido capitán estúpido? Mierda, Sunny te dejare solo por unos momentos tengo que ir a donde se encuentra ese idiota

* * *

\- ¿Viejo?

\- No te preocupes, ya te lo dije, te ayudare a cumplir con tu deseo, me sorprende que existan lazos que han sido capaces de sobrevivir al tiempo, de hecho se han ido haciendo más fuertes

\- Me siento muy extraño, creo que debería de irme

\- No, escucha muy bien chico, esto no debes de olvidarlo, presta mucha atención a lo que te diré: "Los viejos recuerdos renacerán, un reencuentro imposible se dará, lo que no se pudo aquella ocasión ahora se podrá y el corazón dirá todo lo que callo" – al terminar esta frase la habitación comenzó a iluminarse

\- ¿eh?

\- Debes tener mucho cuidado Luffy ya que durante tu viaje habrá peligrosos obstáculos y esos lazos que son tan fuertes se tornaran tan frágiles que podrían romperse, esta es una advertencia que no tienes que olvidar: "Una vez dicho lo que había quedado pendiente tendrás que aceptar que todo termino y deberás afrontar una dolorosa despedida, de lo contrario quedarás atrapado allí por siempre y asegúrate de nada cambiar pues la más mínima alteración desastrosa resultara"

Cuando el anciano termino con la advertencia el brillo se hizo mucho más fuerte y cuando este término, Luffy había desaparecido justo en el mismo momento en el que entraban sus nakamas

\- ¡LUFFY!

* * *

 **En una isla del East Blue:**

\- Esta noche cenaremos carne de oso

\- Jeje, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el oso Ace?

\- Claro que lo se Sabo, ¿no confías en mí?

\- Wow oso, ¡yo quiero carne de oso!

\- ¡Cállate Luffy! Espantaras al oso – regañaron ambos a su pequeño hermano

\- Shishishi lo siento – dijo mientras un estruendo enorme los sorprendió – Ace, Sabo ¿Qué fue eso?

\- No tengo idea, vamos a ver

\- Sabes Ace, no creo que sea buena idea, además Luffy está algo asustado

\- No pasara nada, solo vamos a ver, nos ocultaremos si es que hay alguien

\- Bien, vamos Ace – dijo Luffy

\- Lo ves Sabo, vamos

\- Bien, pero si hay alguien nos ocultamos, y si es peligroso regresamos

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Ya se están: ?, hasta ahora no tiene mucho sentido todo esto, y menos que los 3 hermanos hayan aparecido al final de niños, pero ya les dije, las dudas se irán aclarando poco a poco, aunque si prestan atención captaran la idea y entenderán.

Próximo capitulo: **"Goa, el reino que me vio crecer"**


	3. Goa, el reino que me vio crecer

**Aquí esta la continuación! Bueno pues les tengo malas noticias, ya se han terminado las vacaciones y pues ahora con los trabajos de la escuela tendré menos tiempo para actualizar la historia u.u por eso les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, tal vez tarde 2 semanas o hasta un mes en actualizar pero si lo haré así que no se preocupen, sin más los dejos con el capitulo, disfrútenlo, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 3: Goa, el reino que me vio crecer**

\- ¡Auch! – dijo mientras se levantaba – esa caída sí que me ha dolido, ¿eh? ¿Dónde se supone que estoy? ¿Viejo? mmm que extraño, hace unos momentos estaba con ese viejo extraño, ¿Cómo termine en medio de un bosque? – Se sacudió el polvo – es extraño, esto me resulta muy familiar – comenzó a caminar para explorar el lugar

Se sentía extraño, algo en ese bosque se le hacía muy familiar, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar antes, estaba incomodo, debía buscar alguna manera de salir y buscar a los chicos, seguramente lo estarían buscando ya tenía buen rato de haberse separado de ellos y comenzaba a darle hambre. Después de un tiempo pudo ver un camino para salir de ese bosque que terminaba en un acantilado, trago saliva, eso no estaba bien, ese lugar era muy parecido a donde siempre terminaba con sus hermanos, sacudió la cabeza, era solo imaginación suya, una curiosa coincidencia, era prácticamente imposible que fuera ese lugar. Camino hasta salir y llegar completamente al acantilado, los ojos se le abrieron como platos, mar, eso fue lo que vio, lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver que ese lugar era precisamente donde iba a parar con sus hermanos de pequeños, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que estando en una isla en el Nuevo Mundo terminara en Dawn su isla natal? No podías pasar de estar en el Nuevo Mundo al East Blue en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, solo era muy parecido, solo eso, corrió muy rápido hasta que llego a donde esperaba no llegar.

\- No puede ser – estaba completamente paralizado – Gray Terminal – retrocedió hasta caer, ver Gray Terminar solo le confirmo donde se encontraba - ¿Qué paso?

Estaba confundido, muy confundido, ¿y ahora? ¿Cómo haría para volver? Sus nakama se preocuparían por el sin duda alguna pero no tenía forma alguna de comunicarse con ellos, volvió con paso lento a aquel acantilado, cuando llego se sentó y observo el mar, cerró los ojos recordando, en ese lugar donde ahora estaba sentado, alguna vez prometió junto con sus hermanos que partirían y surcarían los mares para ser libres, también donde alguna vez Ace le prometio que jamás moriría

\- Ace

Le dolía y mucho, como si aquella herida apenas hubiera sido hecha, tal vez porque ahora estaba en un lugar tan lleno de recuerdos que se sentía así, como si la herida volviera a abrirse, se levantó, no le gustaba para nada esa sensación, comenzó a recorrer el bosque de nuevo, hasta que llego a divisar a lo lejos Villa Fuusha, ¿Cómo se encontrarían todos? Quería saludar, quería ver a Makino y al alcalde, cuantos años ya desde que se había despedido de ellos para zarpar al mar, pero por alguna razón se contuvo, algo no le agradaba mucho, (y valla que hizo muy bien en no haber ido a la villa) siguió caminando, hasta que llego a esa casa, donde había vivido 10 años junto con unos bandidos

\- Dadan, ¿Cómo estarán? – quería hablarle, después de todo aquella regordeta mujer había sido como su madre, los crio y los cuido bien, aunque lo negara él sabía que esa mujer también los quería – no sería malo que saludara, ¿pero qué les diré? No puedo llegar así de la nada, me preguntaran como es que llegue aquí y ni si quiera se eso, será mejor que lo haga después, ya que piense en alguna forma de como llegue

Y así siguió caminando por el monte Colubo hasta adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque, se sentía muy nostálgico y no le gustaba, ese sentimiento lo hacía estar triste, tantos recuerdos de golpe lo lastimaban, sin darse cuenta llego hasta un árbol donde en lo alto se alzaba una pequeña casa y donde en lo más alto de esta se alzaba orgullosa una bandera pirata con tres iniciales, ASL, esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas, ¿seguía allí? Aún después de tantos años esa bandera seguía allí, esa bandera que representaba el sueño que compartía con sus hermanos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía parar de llorar

\- Tal vez sería bueno que me la llevara, solo como un recuerdo – dijo entre sollozos – cuando vuelva a encontrarme con Sabo se la enseñare, de seguro que le agradara verla, apuesto a que también llorara cuando recuerde todo lo que hacíamos – estaba a punto de estirar su brazo cuando unas voces a lo lejos llamaron su atención – esas voces, ¿Por qué se me hacen tan familiares?

¿Dónde las había escuchado? ¿Dónde, donde, donde? Maldición, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocerlas, se escondió detrás de unos árboles para que nadie lo viera

\- ¿Por qué me escondo? – tal vez algún reflejo involuntario había hecho que se ocultara, las voces estaban ahora donde él había estado, ya no podía soportarlo más, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, mala idea, quedo completamente paralizado al ver de quien se trataba – no, no, no es posible, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Soy de lo peor que hay, dejarlo de esa manera, volver el fic más confuso de lo que ya esta, no actualizar pronto y sobre todo que el capitulo sea tan, tan, pero tan corto que pareciera que lo hago a propósito, (bueno tal vez si xD) jejeje pero pues tengan paciencia que las cosas deben ser así, espero el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos en el próximo, en este se aclararan muchas, muchas dudas

Próximo capitulo: **"Los que nunca volvieron"**


	4. Los que nunca volvieron

**Aprovechando inspiración y tiempo libre antes de que comiencen a atacarme con miles de tareas :D jejeje el cuarto capitulo de este fic ;) espero lo disfruten y les resuelva algunas dudas, me gusto mucho como ah quedado este capitulo a pesar de estar corto y espero que a ustedes también les guste, los dejo con la continuación, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de OoC por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 4: Los que nunca volvieron**

Se les hizo realmente extraño que todos, todos excepto Luffy estuvieran fuera de esa rara y extraña tienda, ¿Por qué? No era casualidad que todos en la banda hubieran sentido exactamente lo mismo

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la peli-naranja – esto es muy extraño, todos dicen que sentimos exactamente lo mismo y que guiados simplemente por puro instinto llegamos aquí, ¿y porque Luffy no está aquí?

\- No lo sé, hasta Zoro logro llegar sin perderse

\- Oye Usopp cállate – le dijo Zoro – Luffy no está aquí porque él ya está dentro de esa tienda, ¿no se han dado cuenta?

\- ¿A qué te refieres Zoro? – le dijo Robin

\- Por alguna razón todos sentimos lo mismo, como si Luffy nos llamara, fue eso lo que nos guio hasta este lugar, será mejor que entremos de una buena vez, para que pase algo así seguro que ya se ha metido en problemas

\- Nami-san no te preocupes, si hay algún peligro yo te protegeré, quédate detrás de mí

\- Gracias Sanji-kun, bien hay que entrar con cuidado, puede ser peligroso

Así con mucho cuidado todos los mugiwara entraron solo para observar una gran luz y ver como su querido capitán desaparecía de pronto sin dejar rastro alguno, ¿Qué había pasado? Luffy estaba allí y en cuestión de segundo se esfumo, como si el aire se lo hubiese comido, todos quedaron paralizados, solo una sola palabra logro salir de la boca de todos

\- ¡LUFFY!

El anciano que se encontraba dentro volteo a verlos un poco sorprendido, observo a detalle a cada de los piratas que se encontraban delante de la puerta de su peculiar tienda, sonrió para después hablarle a los chicos sacándolos del shock en el que había caído

\- Así que ustedes son los amigos de ese muchachito – Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar y sacando una de sus katanas amenazo al anciano

\- Oye será mejor que nos digas que le hiciste a Luffy y lo traigas de regreso

\- Tranquilo muchacho, no le eh hecho nada, Luffy es un chico muy bueno, yo solo le eh dado una mano para ayudarlo a resolver un pequeño problema que tenía

\- ¿Pretendes que te creamos esa? – respondió aún en guardia

\- Les explicare todo, así que por favor cálmense y siéntense para que puedan escuchar – les ofreció un asiento, una vez que todos se sentarán (algunos aún en un pequeño shock) prosiguió con su explicación – puedo darme cuenta que el vínculo que ese chico tiene con ustedes, esos lazos que se han forjado a través de batallas, son más fuertes de lo que imagine, verán muchas personas han entrado a esta tienda, pero pocas han salido de ella – eso no le gusto a ninguno – miles de piratas, marines, turistas, nobles, y hasta gente de esta isla llegan aquí pidiendo que cambie su destino, que les diga su futuro, que les ayude a corregir algún error y lo hago, de eso vivo, lo que yo hago es mostrarles su futuro, cambiar su pasado, alterar su presente y por consecuente su destino, les cumplo deseos y fantasías imposibles, incluso se reencuentran con familiares que ya han dejado este mundo

\- ¡Espera! – Dijo Nami - ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros o con Luffy? ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso que dices?

\- Yo comí hace muchos años la Kaeru Kaeru no mi, como sabrán hay infinidad de Akumas no mi por todo el mundo y la mía solo es una de ellas, soy capaz de…

\- Alterar todo lo que tú quieras – termino Robin por él

\- Más o menos, como les dije miles de personas han llegado a esta tienda pidiendo deseos imposibles, fantasía irrealizables, pero pocos han salido de aquí porque son solo pocos con una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que eso que yo les ayudo a vivir o revivir solo es algo pasajero y que deben seguir adelante, pero muchos viven completamente en un sueño, volver a ver a alguien, remendar un error cometido, son grandes e increíbles sueños, deseos hechos realidad tan buenos que algunos simplemente no quieren volver y deciden quedarse allí por siempre

\- ¿Y eso en que involucra a Luffy? – Zoro seguía desconfiando de él

\- Luffy, su capitán entro aquí por mera curiosidad, él mismo me lo dijo, pero pude distinguir en él un corazón tan puro, tan diferente de los demás que quise ayudarlo, normalmente las personas que llegan aquí están llenas de odio, amargura, rencor, avaricia, ambición, dolor, pero él, tal vez si lograra distinguir una gran herida en él que no ha podido sanar, pero nunca vino con la intención de hacerlo

\- Pero Luffy no tiene nada por el estilo – comento Usopp

\- Por más unidos que estén a él, lo guardaba tan profundo que incluso el mismo Luffy llego a olvidarlo, pero la herida seguía allí, yo solo le di una mano para que pudiera cerrarla por fin

\- Pero que fue exactamente lo que hiciste con él – le pregunto Nami

\- Lo mismo que hice con los demás, mi fruta me da la habilidad de alterar el espacio-tiempo, él ahora seguramente estarán teniendo muchas emociones, entre ellas la nostalgia

\- Pero – dijo Chopper – eso significa que tal vez Luffy

\- Si pequeño, significa que tal vez el decida quedarse allí, tal vez no quiera nunca más regresar

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa con las personas que no vuelven?

\- Una persona no puede estar dos veces en el mismo espacio-tiempo o dimensión, como quieran llamarlo, por lo que con el tiempo y poco a poco su huella la marca que ha dejado a lo largo de la historia, se ira borrando hasta desaparecer por completo, las personas que deciden no volver simplemente son olvidadas, dejan de existir

\- ¿Olvidaremos a Luffy? – pregunto Sanji

\- Si decide no volver, con el paso del tiempo lo harán, todo lo que pudo haber hecho será olvidado por todos, el simplemente dejará de existir, algunas veces no se olvidan por completo, por lo que son recordados como leyendas o antiguos cuentos, así es como han surgido la mayoría de ellos sobre algunas personas

\- Tú también los olvidas – le dijo Franky

\- Si, como ya dije la persona simplemente deja de existir, esos son los que nunca vuelven

\- No puede ser, no quiero olvidarme de Luffy

\- Cálmate muchacho de nariz larga, ese chico tiene un vínculo muy fuerte con todos ustedes, que estén aquí es prueba de ello, eso es lo que lo ayudara a volver, pero sí duda significa que esos lazos no son tan fuertes como se pensaba y no encontrara la forma de volver aunque lo quiera

\- No Luffy

\- ¡Oigan! – Zoro ya estaba molesto - ¿dudan tanto de ese idiota? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado a su lado? Luffy volverá sin importar que y si decide no hacerlo, por más difícil que sea aceptare esa decisión

\- Zoro, pero…

\- Por más que me duela admitirlo, ese idiota tiene razón Nami-san, solo debemos confiar en ese idiota que tenemos por capitán

\- Jejeje, ustedes son buenos chicos, es bueno conocer personas como ustedes, les diré algo, tiene 20 días, si al final del día 20 Luffy no vuelve, jamás lo hará, pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro de volverán a verlo, solo tienen que esperarlo

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Y? que tal esta? espero les haya gustado, si tienen alguna duda sobre la akuma no mi del anciano no duden en preguntarme, les responderé en la siguiente actualización, jejeje los deje con el suspenso del otro capitulo, ¿quienes eran los que se acercaron a la casa del árbol para que Luffy se pusiera de esa manera? descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo

Próximo capitulo: **"Los viejos recuerdos renacen"**


	5. Los viejos recuerdos renacen

**¡Aquí la conti! No me eh tardado tanto como había pensado que me tardaría en subir los capitulos, pero aun así no quiero confiarme por eso lo que les había dicho sigue en pie, así que si llego a tardar más de un mes sin actualizar, por lo menos ustedes saben mis razones :) Ahora los dejo con la quinta parte de esta historia, espero la disfruten. Nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de OoC por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 5: Los viejos recuerdos renacen**

\- ¿Por qué me escondo? – tal vez algún reflejo involuntario había hecho que se ocultara, las voces estaban ahora donde él había estado, ya no podía soportarlo más, volteo para ver de quien se trataba, mala idea, quedo completamente paralizado al ver de quien se trataba – no, no, no es posible, ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?

* * *

Frente a él se encontraban 3 pequeñas figuras charlando, 3 figuras que reconoció al instante es por eso que le parecían tan familiares esas voces, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada

\- Les dije que no sería peligroso

\- Claro que lo fue, ¿te diste cuenta que dejo una grieta muy grande? Sea lo que sea que hizo eso debe ser peligroso, solo tuvimos suerte de llegar cuando eso ya no estaba allí

\- Oigan y si esa cosa trata de comernos

\- Lo vez Sabo, estás haciendo que Luffy se asuste, ya no lo estaba

- _Sabo –_ pensó Luffy

\- Lo siento Luffy no era mi intención asustarte, pero aun así Ace…

 _\- Ace_

\- No te preocupes, no es nada peligroso, las cosas aquí no cambiaran Luffy – dijo ignorando a su otro hermano – vamos Sabo ya deja de pensar en eso, tal vez solo transportaban algún objeto grande y se les callo por eso escuchamos ese ruido

\- Bueno pero de todas maneras hay que estar alerta

\- Si claro como tú digas

\- Oigan ¿y el oso? Yo sigo teniendo mucha hambre

\- Es cierto Ace lo habíamos olvidado

\- Jejeje no te preocupes Luffy, lo capturaremos ahora mismo

 _\- ¿yo?_ _No entiendo_

\- Shishishi que bien yo quiero ayudarlos

\- Solo no vayas a estorbar Luffy si lo haces estaremos en problemas

\- Déjalo Ace solo quiere ayudarnos

Se quedó viendo como los 3 niños se marchaban, estaba muy confundido, hasta le comenzaba a doler la cabeza

\- No entiendo, ¿Por qué Ace y Sabo son niños? ¿Por qué yo también lo soy? ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto? ¡Arrg! Ahora que voy a hacer – se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba desesperado, fue entonces cuando lo recordó _"Los viejos recuerdos renacerán_ " - ¡El viejo! Él es el causante de todo esto, ¿Qué más dijo? Algo sobre un encuentro creo y ¿Qué más? Que no cambie nada – eso era importante, se esforzó por recordarlo " _y asegúrate de nada cambiar pues la más mínima alteración desastrosa resultara" –_ Creo que entiendo, nadie debe verme

Que pudiera verse junto con sus hermanos de niños significaba que de alguna manera pudo regresar al pasado, eso significaba que si llegaba a cambiar algo, aunque fuera pequeño podría cambiar su futuro, por eso tampoco debía ser visto eso también sería problemático

\- Creo que debo decirle a Robin que ya no me dé más clases, ni siquiera me gustan, aunque tal vez le agradezca, ahora me han ayudado

Salió de su escondite sin hacer mucho ruido, no podía ser descubierto, tenía que encontrar una túnica que pudiera cubrirlo, así podría buscar con más tranquilidad la forma de regresar a su tiempo y sabia el lugar donde encontrarla, Gray Terminal. Con mucho cuidado y precaución se adentró sin que nadie lo viera y espero en un callejón, muchas personas que entraban al reino llevaban túnicas, solo tenía que esperar a que alguien con una pasara para arrebatársela. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ya que a los pocos minutos un hombre pasó por el callejón, Luffy estiro su brazo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta tomo la túnica y se marchó regreso al bosque

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién me ha robado mi túnica?

\- ¿De qué estás hablando viejo? Yo no eh visto que nadie te quite nada

\- Pero su yo tenía puesta una túnica hace unos momentos y ahora ya no la tengo, no me dirás que simplemente desapareció y ya

\- Jajaja pienso que estás loco vejete

\- Seguramente te estas imaginando cosas

\- Sabes que dicen que no es bueno beber tan temprano ¿verdad?

\- Estoy diciendo la verdad, alguien me la ha quitado

\- Claro, claro, lo que tú digas

Una vez en el bosque de nuevo se puso la túnica y comenzó a andar por el camino, nadie lo reconocería

\- Shishishi pobre viejo que bueno que no fui con Dadan o Makino, hubiera sido muy mala idea, mmm ¿Qué otras cosas dijo el viejo? Tal vez si recuerdo lo que dijo encuentre como salir de aquí, mmm dijo que…

\- Jajaja esta noche sí que comeremos mucho – se detuvo – oigan ahí un viejo raro allí

\- Tú sigue caminando Sabo, no va a pasar nada

\- Es que es raro, nadie se mete al bosque

\- ¡Oigan! – Dijo el pequeño Luffy mientras los alcanzaba, como siempre ambos lo dejaban atrás – no es justo, yo no conseguí nada

\- Es porque eres muy torpe para cazar Luffy

\- Oye Ace no seas así con él, no te preocupes Luffy de seguro que un día podrás cazar igual que nosotros

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro

\- Sabo si sigues consintiéndolo de esa manera jamás dejara de ser un niño llorón

\- Deberías ser un poco más paciente con él Ace

\- Sabo, Ace, tengo hambre – se quejó el menor de los tres

\- Iremos con Dadan y le robaremos algo de comida, ¿te parece Luffy?

\- ¡Sí!

Los tres pasaron a un lado de Luffy ignorándolo completamente, este olvido completamente lo que estaba pensando, un sentimiento enorme de nostalgia lo invadió y no pudo evitar sonreír, ahora solo le quedaban esos recuerdos ya que jamás podría volver a estar así con sus hermanos. Por alguna razón sintió la enorme necesidad de seguirlos, observar todo lo que hizo con sus hermanos en aquellos tiempos, ¿Qué era mejor que recordar los viejos tiempos volviéndolos a vivir de nuevo? De todas maneras se iría pronto así que aprovecharía el tiempo que estuviera allí, por primera en 7 años sentía que ese vació que había quedado en su corazón se llenaba de nuevo.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

No tengo mucho que decir con respecto a este capitulo, ahora ya saben donde esta Luffy y como fue que termino en el pasado, si prestan atención a lo que el viejo le dijo a Luffy en el segundo capitulo se darán cuenta de muchas cosas, ya que son palabras clave para que se desarrolle esta historia. Espero les este gustando y sin más que decir nos leeremos en otro capitulo.

Próximo capitulo: **"El famoso pirata Mugiwara no Luffy"**


	6. El famoso pirata Mugiwara no Luffy

**Les traigo conti :3 jejeje bien a decir verdad no sabía como hacer este capitulo, me costo mucho trabajo y después de haber reiniciado como 5 veces, salio esto que es un poco más "decente" que lo anterior, a pesar de eso no es uno de los mejores capítulos que eh escrito pero espero que les guste. Se que no eh actualizado 365 días a tu lado pero voy en orden, primero es un fic y luego el otro, el tercer capitulo de ese fic estará terminado a más tardar pasado mañana, o por lo menos eso espero así que no se preocupen. Sin más ojala disfruten del capitulo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de OoC por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 6: El famoso pirata Mugiwara no Luffy**

Por primera vez en 7 años sintió que aquel vació que había quedado en su corazón podía ser llenado de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír y sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a seguir a esos tres niños que tantas emociones le causaban a Luffy, por un lado se sentía triste, por otro feliz y también sentía mucha nostalgia, se sentía extraño. Estuvo siguiéndolos un buen tiempo volvió a vivir aquella vez en la que iba a acariciar un cocodrilo pero Ace lo detuvo, también cuando combatían entre ellos, pudo observar lo mucho que le faltaba para poder llegar al nivel de sus hermanos en aquellos tiempos, como Ace y Sabo siempre estaba muy a la par, hace tanto tiempo y ahora podía verlo de nuevo, en cierto modo es como si todo eso volviera a vivirlo de nuevo. No sabía que era exactamente lo que el viejo había hecho, tampoco sabía la razón, tenía presente que debía regresar pero a pesar de todo eso se alegraba mucho de poder estar allí, fuera un sueño o no, fuera eso un truco maligno de su cabeza o no, realmente estaba feliz, muy feliz de poder revivir todas aquellas aventuras que tuvo con sus hermanos ya si bien, fue por muy poco tiempo, fueron los únicos meses en que los tres pudieron estar juntos, vivir a su manera y divertirse con miles de cosas que solo ellos tres entendían. Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos que comenzó a ser descuidado, a tal grado que llego un punto en el que los tres pequeños hermanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia

\- Oye Ace – paro la pelea que llevaba a cabo con su hermano

\- Ya me di cuenta Sabo

\- ¿Es el mismo con el que nos cruzamos hace rato?

\- Creo

\- ¿Nos ha estado siguiendo desde entonces? ¿Ace, Sabo?

\- Luffy, ¿también te diste cuenta?

\- Si, me sentía raro, como si alguien estuviera viéndonos

\- Te dije que tal vez era peligroso Ace

\- Sabo cálmate, desde que fuimos a ver qué era lo que había causado el estruendo andas todo paranoico

\- Es que yo si me preocupo, sobre todo por Luffy

\- ¿Insinúas que yo no me preocupo por él?

\- Con la actitud que tomas pareciera que no Ace

\- ¡Basta! – El grito del pequeño llamo la atención de Luffy que hasta ese momento se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos – no quiero que peleen, Ace, Sabo, por favor, no me gusta verlos pelear

\- Lo siento Luffy, creo que me deje llevar, no lo haremos de nuevo, ¿verdad Ace?

\- Como sea, mejor nos marchamos a la casa ya – dijo esto último en un susurro

\- ¿No sería mejor que fuéramos con Dadan?

\- No, dudo que estar con ella cambie algo, vamos en marcha, Luffy no te quedes atrás

No supo como pero al parecer sus hermanos habían comenzado a discutir y después hablaron tan bajo que no pudo escucharlos, vio como los tres se marchaban del lugar cosa que se le hizo bastante extraña ya que Ace y Sabo no habían terminado la última pelea y según lo recordaba jamás habían dejado una sin terminar, los siguió muy intrigado hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la casa del árbol, vio como subían y se resguardaban en ella y quedo como hipnotizado al ver aquella bandera que se alzaba en lo alto de ella. Desde arriba Ace, Sabo y Luffy vigilaban al misterioso extraño que había estado siguiéndolos, Sabo le había recomendado a Ace se precavido y esperar a que se marchara, pero Ace ya estaba realmente enfadado, no soportaba que lo vigilaran, fue entonces que para una enorme sorpresa de Sabo, este se levantó y le grito a ese tipo misterioso quien era y que es lo que quería

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has estado siguiéndonos?

\- ¡Maldición Ace!

\- Mierda – murmuro por lo bajo, se había descuidado demasiado y encima se había quedado bajo el árbol sin hacer por esconderse, era imposible que no llamara la atención de sus hermanos - ¿Por qué me distraje tanto? – y antes de que un pequeño e irritado Ace pudiera hacerla alguna otra pregunta salió corriendo del lugar

\- ¡Oye! ¡Regresa! – dijo un muy molesto Ace

\- ¡Ace basta! – seguido de un desesperado Sabo

\- Oigan ¿Qué pasa? – y un confundido Luffy

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda, no puedo dejar que vean, no deben verme, no deben – decía Luffy mientras corría hasta que llego a un acantilado – oh no – estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando Ace lo alcanzo – hay no

\- Hay sí, ¿Quién demonios eres maldito?

\- ¡Ace! ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

\- Sabes que no es mi estilo eso de esconderme Sabo, simplemente no me gusta, ahora tu contesta, ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Arg! – Ya se habían metido en ese problema así que no tenía de otra más que ayudar a Ace – Oye, nos cruzamos contigo hace unas horas, ¿Por qué nos has seguido?

\- ¡Responde! – Ace comenzaba a molestarse y mucho

\- Yo… emm… bueno - _¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? Piensa, piensa, piensa_

\- Si no piensas contestar entonces te sacaremos las respuestas a la fuerza – Sabo también se había molestado

\- No… etto… mejor me voy

\- Muestra tu cara – dijo Ace atacándole

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? – Sabo hizo lo mismo que Ace

Luffy solo esquivaba los ataques de ambos, no le suponía mucho esfuerzo pero no podía moverse con libertad sin riesgo de que la túnica callera por lo que era más difícil, para cuando el pequeño Luffy llego vio a sus hermanos peleando con aquel misterioso tipo

\- ¿Ace, Sabo?

\- Mantente alejado Luffy – le advirtió Ace

Tal vez si se usaba a si mismo de escudo podría arreglárselas para escapar, no es que le agradara la idea pero no pudo encontrar otra alternativa y aprovechando la llegada del pequeño se acercó rápidamente, lo que no tenía previsto es que sus hermanos ya habían pensado en la posibilidad de que fuera tras el pequeño Luffy y lo atacaron sorpresivamente, lo que basto para hacerle caer y que su cara quedara destapada, siendo rodeado por sus dos hermanos perdió alguna esperanza de que no lo vieran

\- Sera mejor que te muestres de una buena vez y nos digas porque nos estabas siguiendo – le ordeno Ace

\- ¡Ah! – Se había resignado - ¿Por qué carajos me descuide tanto? El viejo de seguro se molestara – dijo incorporándose

\- ¿Pero qué…? - Ace no puedo terminar la frase

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – a Sabo le comenzaba a dar vueltas la cabeza

\- ¡SUGOI! – No se habría podido esperar otra reacción viniendo del pequeño - ¿Eres yo? ¿Cómo? ¿Eres mi gemelo? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Vienes del futuro? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Dolió? ¿Quién soy en el futuro? ¿Soy pirata? ¿Tengo una grandiosa tripulación? – a sus dos hermanos les escurrió una gotita por la cabeza

\- Nunca vas a cambiar Luffy – dijo Sabo mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hermanito

\- Nos harías un favor contestando las preguntas que Luffy, que tu eh ¡como sea! Solo contesta las preguntas

\- mmm pues se supone que no tenían que verme pero creo que la regué en eso shishi, etto, no sé cómo decirles la manera en la que llegue porque ni yo lo sé, solo caí y ya, estaba con un extraño anciano en su tienda y de pronto caí

\- ¿Entonces fuiste tú el que causo el estruendo?

\- Supongo que si Sabo

\- ¿Eres este Luffy? – dijo señalando a su hermano que se encontraba más emocionado que nada

\- Si Ace

\- ¿y no sabes cómo llegaste?

\- Ya les dije que no Sabo, solo sé que estoy aquí y que no debía ser visto por nadie pero ahora eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que debo averiguar la manera de volver

\- Oye, oye dime, ¿soy un pirata famoso? ¿Tengo nakamas poderosos?

\- Shishi, sí

\- ¿Soy fuerte?

\- Claro

\- ¿Fuerte? No es cierto, nunca has podido vencernos, ¿Cómo podríamos creerte? – Ace no se creería que el torpe de su hermano podría llegar a ser fuerte, primero debían darle una prueba de ello

\- Bueno – Luffy busco en las bolsas de sus pantalones, nunca la llevaba pero ese día por alguna extraña razón se la guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tardo unos cuantos minutos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, su cartel de recompensa - ¿esto te sirve?

\- No puede…

\- De verdad tú lograste…

\- ¡SUGOI! ¡SOY INCREIBLE!

\- Shishi, si es mi recompensa – en el cartel estaba la misma imagen, no la habían cambiado desde lo ocurrido en Dressrosa, y desde aquel entonces su recompensa había aumentado 150 millones, lo que dejaba un total de 650 000 millones de berries por su cabeza

\- ¿Cómo es que conseguiste una recompensa tan alta? – Sabo estaba demasiado pálido

\- No lo sé, simplemente la tengo

\- Oye, ¿y mis nakamas? ¿Cómo son? ¿Cuántos son?

\- Jajaja – Luffy rara vez reía de esa manera pero le causaba mucha gracia ver como era de pequeño – pues tengo 8 nakamas, somos 9 contándome a mí, y si son muy poderosos, el primero es Zoro, lo apodan el cazador de piratas

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Antes de conocerme cazaba a piratas para poder sacar dinero para comer, supongo que el apodo se le quedo, después de él esta Nami, es mi navegante

\- ¿Una mujer? ¿Por qué tienes una mujer en tu tripulación? – pregunto Ace

\- No es una son dos shishi, y está en mi tripulación porque es la mejor navegante que pueda haber en el mar, también esta Usopp él es el francotirador, luego Sanji es un excelente cocinero, también Chopper, es un gran médico, es un reno parlante shishi cuando lo conocí intente comerlo

\- No nos sorprende - comentaron Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo

\- Shishi bueno también esta Robin ella es una arqueóloga, es muy inteligente, luego Franky que es mitad Robot y por último Brook él músico, es un esqueleto

\- Tus tripulantes son tan raros como tú, ¿Qué hay de mí? Soy un capitán pirata muy famoso ¿verdad?

\- Tú eras el segundo comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige

\- ¿eras? – Sabo no pudo evitar dejar pasar eso por alto, sobre todo por la repentina seriedad de Luffy

\- ¿Ah? Pero yo no quiero ser subordinado de nadie, ¿Cómo es que termine así?

\- No creo que deba contarte nada de eso

\- Oye Luffy ¿y yo?

\- Tu eres el segundo al mando del ejército revolucionario

\- ¿Qué? ¿No me convertí en pirata?

\- Creo que estoy hablando de más, no es buebo que este diciendo todo esto

\- Bien pero por lo menos dinos como es que terminaste en la situación que te mando hasta este lugar

\- Si Ace tiene razón

\- Yo quiero escuchar más historias sobre mí

\- Jeje pues entre a una extraña tienda, el dueño era un viejo muy raro y comenzó a decirme muchas cosas, aunque no lo recuerdo bien – hizo un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar, al fin y al cabo debía hacerlo si quería regresar – mmm creo que era algo sobre viejos recuerdos y un encuentro o algo así – _esfuérzate Luffy_ , sin darse cuenta las palabras que le había dicho en anciano comenzaba a fluir en su cabeza y las repitió sin darse cuenta - "Los viejos recuerdos renacerán, un reencuentro imposible se dará, lo que no se pudo aquella ocasión ahora se podrá y el corazón dirá todo lo que callo", eso, eso fue lo que dijo

\- No creo que eso nos ayude de mucho Luffy del futuro

\- Jajajajaja Ace ¿no encontraste otra mejor manera de llamarlo?

\- ¿Un reencuentro imposible?

\- ¿Qué pasa Luffy del futuro?

\- Ya ves Sabo, tú también lo has llamado así

\- Bueno es que es difícil llamarlo solo Luffy

\- Los viejos recuerdos renacerán, eso ya paso – dijo mientras miraba a los tres pequeños que le devolvieron la mirada confundido – un reencuentro imposible se dará, no puede ser – se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba sentado – no es posible – y sin decir más salió corriendo dejando muy confundidos a los tres niños

\- Oye espera, ¿adónde vas yo del futuro?

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

¿Que es lo que cruzo por la cabeza de Luffy para hacer que saliera corriendo de esa manera? Jejeje Estamos llegando a una parte que sinceramente estuve esperando para poder escribir, muchas cosas (muy emotivas) pasaran en el siguiente capitulo que por el nombre tal vez se den una idea de lo que pasara, me muero de ganas de escribir este capitulo :3

Próximo capitulo: **"El reencuentro imposible"**


	7. El reencuentro imposible

**Al fin, demore 2 semanas pero por fin pude actualizar, créanme que este capitulo fue muy difícil de escribir, ya se darán cuenta cuando lo lean, espero no haberme salido tanto de la personalidad de los personajes y trate de imaginar el como reaccionarían ante un suceso así. Bien espero les guste el capitulo, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de OoC por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 7: El reencuentro imposible**

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, no podía ser, pero si lo primero ya se había cumplido entonces ¿qué le decía que lo segundo no se cumpliría también? Tenía que llegar pronto, para en seco, ¿hacía donde tenía que ir? No sabía, no estaba seguro pero continúo su marcha, tal vez en aquel lugar, nada le aseguraba que realmente estuviera allí entonces ¿Por qué seguía corriendo? Por la esperanza de volver a verlo una vez más, aunque estuviera fuera de toda lógica, aunque fuera imposible, esa pequeña esperanza parecía no querer extinguirse, como una pequeña llama que lucha contra las cenizas para seguir irradiando su luz. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad por fin llego, respiraba con dificultad y sentía que le ardían los pulmones. Sonrió cuando de nuevo los recuerdos lo invadieron, ese lugar, aquel donde los tres brindaron y se convirtieron en hermanos, si había algún lugar donde se tuvieran que reencontrar sin duda sería ese. Miro a su alrededor, nada, no había nada, ni nadie. Espero unos minutos y después suspiro derrotado, aquella pequeña llama que había estado luchando por no extinguirse comenzó poco a poco a perder su luz.

\- Creo que tal vez eso es demasiado pedir ¿no? Supongo que no debí suponer que te volvería a ver – se dio la vuelta, estaba dispuesto a regresar, ahora que se daba cuenta había dejado a los pequeños solos, camino con paso decidido hasta que escucho ruido, eso no estaba bien - ¿Quién anda allí?

Entre los arbustos y árboles que rodeaban aquel tronco comenzó a formarse la silueta de una persona, una persona que mientras más se acercaba, más estaba Luffy seguro de conocer, siguió avanzando hasta que finalmente la luz revelo su identidad. Luffy quedo estático, sus músculos, los hombros comenzaron a temblarle y varias lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos. Esa llama ahora volvía a encenderse con una intensidad enorme.

\- N-no, no puede ser – estaba pálido, y bien como no estarlo – no es posible – ya no pudo contener más las lágrimas, estas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas – s-se se supone que tú, qu-que t-tú

\- ¿Luffy? – Decir que estaba confundido sería poco comparado a la sensación que estaba experimentando, estaba desorientado, extrañado y sobre muy pero muy confundido - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

\- No es cierto, se supone que tú, hace 7 años que tú

\- ¿7 años? ¿7 años de qué? – le dolía la cabeza, entonces recordó, armas, piratas y marines luchando en una guerra, sus nakamas, el olor a pólvora, el dolor, a Luffy, su querido hermano llorando, una promesa que él no cumplió, el inconfundible olor a sangre, su sangre, y la muerte riéndose en su cara, burlándose de él y de su debilidad - ¿yo morí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué está pasando? – estaba temblando, lloraba también, no es fácil darte cuenta de que has muerto y que de pronto volviste a la vida 7 años después de que desapareciste de este mundo, era sorprendente que no se hubiera desmallado por el shock, y Luffy estaba en similares condiciones

\- ¿A-ace? - ¿Por qué pregunto su nombre si sabía que era él? Quien sabe, tal vez necesitaba escuchar de su boca que si era él – ¡Ace! – ahora sí que estaba llorando y mucho

\- ¿Por qué? – Ace estaba en las mismas condiciones que Luffy o peor - ¿Cómo?

\- ¡Ace! ¡De verdad estas aquí! – se lanzó hacía su hermano, el viejo de verdad lo había hecho y ahora de verdad se lo agradecía, las explicaciones podían esperar, ¿cada cuánto tienes la oportunidad de reencontrarte con tu hermano fallecido hace 7 años?

El pecoso acepto el abrazo, no sabía que pasaba, le dolía la cabeza, debería estar muerto y por la apariencia de Luffy desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado? ¿Por qué carajos estaba parado frente a su hermano? Aun así dejo que el abrazo durara un poco más, ambos lloraban.

\- ¿Luffy que está pasando? Se suponía que yo… bueno ya sabes, lo último que recuerdo es a ti llorando

\- No sabría cómo decirte, un viejo extraño me mando aquí y tú no eres lo único sorprendente pero no importa, creo que tendrás que verlo shishishi

\- Uf sigues siendo un idiota que no sabe explicarse ¿verdad?

\- Shishishi

\- Ne Luffy, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Desde aquella guerra en Marineford

\- 7 años

\- ¿Tanto? Je eso explica lo diferente que te ves, mírate ya estas viejo

\- ¡Oye! – después de todo lo que estaban asimilando ¿tenía que decir eso? Estaba bien que ya estuviera aceptándolo pero, ¿en serio?

\- Jajaja, lo siento, ¿Cómo están mis nakama?

\- Bien, me llegue a encontrar con el cabeza de piña

\- ¿Cabeza de piña? ¿Te refieres a Marco?

\- Aja

-…

-…

\- Jajajajajajajaja cabeza de piña, jajajajajaja Luffy nunca cambias jajajajaja

\- Shishishi

\- Jajaja, oye ¿Qué paso después de la guerra?

\- Es una historia larga Ace y no creo que de verdad quieras saber todo

\- Créeme de verdad me gustaría

\- Mmm para resumírtelo todo, tengo muchos amigos en la isla Gyojin, hay dos nuevos Yonkou, Torao es uno de los nuevos Yonkou y también somos aliados, tus nakama se separaron y mmm no sé qué más decirte

\- ¿Dos Yonkou? ¿Te aliaste a uno de ellos? ¿La isla Gyojin? ¿De verdad? Luffy pero dime los detalles

\- Bueno es que han pasado muchas cosas y no sé ni cómo comenzar

\- Je si supongo que 7 años es mucho tiempo… oye Luffy ¿escuchaste eso? – había logrado escuchar pisadas

\- ¿Eh? Ace escóndete – instintivamente lo empujo hacía los arbustos para ocultarlo - ¿Quién anda allí?

\- ¿Luffy? Oh Luffy eres tú, hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos ¿verdad?

\- ¿Sabo? ¡Sabo! Tú también estas aquí ¿Cómo llegaste?

\- ¿Sabo? Oe Luffy que esta…

\- Jaja la verdad no tengo ni idea, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí también?

\- Amm una larga historia

\- Bueno cuéntame, ¿por lo menos sabes en que isla estamos?

\- Si, en Dawn

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo estando en el nuevo mundo termine en el East Blue?

\- Jeje yo me pregunto lo mismo hasta que entendí un poco lo que pasaba

\- Luffy ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es con quien hablas?

\- Oh – reencontrarse con Sabo después de varios meses había hecho que se olvidara de algo importante

\- ¿Luffy? ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

\- Jejeje bueno veras Sabo, etto Ace no me empujes

\- ¿Ace? Luffy pero que cosas dices – y justo en ese momento Sabo pudo ver como detrás de Luffy salía, a la fuerza, ese hermano que sabía jamás volvería a ver

\- Sabo

\- Ace

-¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS MUERTO! – contestaron al mismo tiempo

\- No Ace, ¡tú eres el muerto!

\- ¡NO! ¡Bueno si! ¡PERO TU TAMBIÉN! Es más, ¿Cómo es posible que estas grande? Si moriste cuando éramos niños

\- ¡Esa es otra historia! ¡Tú si moriste!

\- ¡¿Luffy tu sabías de Sabo?!

\- Etto si

\- ¿Y porque nunca me dijiste nada?

\- De hecho él se enteró de que estaba vivo hace 5 años, Ace

\- Shishishi lo siento Ace, se me paso contarte esto hace rato

\- ¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo tan importante Luffy? ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? ¿Por qué carajos estamos en Dawn? ¿Por qué esta Sabo vivo? ¡ARG! Me duele la cabeza

\- Luffy creo que deberías explicarnos lo que está pasando, ¿sabes un poco no?

\- Ace, Sabo

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Dime Luffy

\- Estamos juntos – con todo el shock vivido, se les paso ese pequeño detalle – esto era imposible, que los tres nos reuniéramos de nuevo era imposible, primero porque pensamos que Sabo estaba muerto y luego porque tú te marchaste Ace

Los tres hermanos reunidos de nuevo, los tres juntos, después de años de separación, después de que la muerte les hizo imposible volver a juntarse, por lo menos no en esta vida, ahora estaban los 3 ahí, en ese lugar, el lugar donde hace 17 años se convirtieron en hermanos, en esa isla que fue su hogar. Luffy lloraba de nuevo, era como un sueño hecho realidad, Sabo se sentía abrumado y Ace simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar

\- Luffy, Ace es cierto, estamos juntos otra vez

\- Si - ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirse? Se enteraba de que su hermano, que creyó el resto de su vida muerto, estaba vivo y que tal vez si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso ahora compartiría ese futuro con ellos

\- Jaja los tres hermanos juntos de nuevo, ¿Ace que te pasa?

\- ¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme? Estoy molesto, muy molesto y no sé cómo reaccionar

\- ¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? El saber que Sabo estaba vivo me sorprendió y mucho, realmente me alegre, y ahora que te veo a ti, aquí parado frente a mí hablando, cuando te vi morir en mis brazos, ¿tienes una idea de lo difícil que es?

\- Luffy, lo siento es solo que yo

\- Luffy, Ace, no importa que es lo que esté pasando, los tres hermanos nos hemos reunido de nuevo, no sé porque ni como pero ¿no deberíamos disfrutar del momento?

\- Sabo tienes razón, no todos los días puedes regresar de la muerte

\- Oe Ace eso sono muy cruel

\- Jaja lo siento Luffy

Sin que se lo esperaran, Luffy estiro sus brazos y los atrajo hasta él donde terminaron en un abrazo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

No es uno de los mejores finales con el que pude haber terminado el capitulo pero en fin, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia hasta el momento, estamos a pocos capítulos de entrar en algo bueno, se viene la acción.

Próximo capitulo: **Conviviendo con el pasado**

Próximo capitulo: **"El reencuentro imposible"**


	8. Conviviendo con el pasado

**Mis disculpas por la tardanza de nuevo pero tuve mi examen de ingreso a la universidad la semana pasada y tuve mas exámenes de fin de curso y pues el tiempo se me fue, se que no debería excusarme pero quiero que sepan que no es porque anduve de vaga xD Bien espero este capitulo no se les haga tedioso, es uno de los capitulos que mas trabajo me ha costado escribir y presiento que los siguiente también serán así u.u bine los dejo con la continuación, disfruten**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de OoC por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Un viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Un viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 8: Conviviendo con el pasado**

Los tres pequeños hermanos pudieron ver como Luffy dejaba una cortina de polvo que levanto al salir corriendo

\- ¿Y a este que le pasa?

\- Quien sabe, solo dijo la palabra reencuentro y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

\- ¿Por qué mi yo del futuro salió corriendo así?

\- Quien sabe, a lo mejor te volviste loco Luffy

\- No seas así Ace, ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscarlo?

\- Me parece bien, además no creo que sea buena idea que alguien más aparte de nosotros llegue a verlo, eso sería un gran problema

\- Bien, vamos a buscar a mi otro yo

Estuvieron un buen rato buscando, revisaron casi monte Corvo hasta que por fin lo encontraron justo en el mismo lugar donde se habían vuelto hermanos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Y además estaba con otros dos tipos y para colmo estaba llorando

\- Creo que lo llorón nunca se te quitara Luffy, aunque crezcas siempre serás un llorón

\- eh? – es lo único que salió de la boca de Ace y Sabo al ver quién era el dueño de la voz

\- Oye Ace no seas así, de seguro que lloraba por una buena razón, ¿verdad yo del futuro?

\- Oye Luffy del futuro, ¿Quiénes son esos dos tipos que te acompañan?

\- Si, ¿son mis futuros nakama yo del futuro?

\- Por la cara de idiotas que tiene no creo que sean muy listos, que malo eres para escoger nakamas Luffy

\- Oye Ace no seas tan malo con Luffy, ¿y bien, nos van a decir o se quedaran con esa cara de idiotas?

\- Luffy – Ace ya estaba al borde del colapso mental - ¿podrías de una vez explicar qué demonios es lo que está pasando?

\- Primero me entero de que del Nuevo Mundo me transporte mágicamente a East Blue, luego de que esta isla es Dawn, luego de que mi hermano muerto ha resucitado y ahora nos veo de niños, ¿me volví loco?

\- Ace, Sabo cálmense

\- ¿Calmarnos Luffy? ¿Cómo nos pides eso?

\- Es que no sé cómo explicarles Sabo

\- Oigan ustedes tres, dejen de estar cuchicheando y díganos si son los futuros nakamas de Luffy

\- Ahh, no mocoso, no somos nakamas de Luffy, es más sirve de algo y trae una botella de sake y tres copas

\- ¿Ah? A mí nadie me dice que hacer, además yo no tengo sake

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Ace sonrió – yo pienso que fácil puedes robarle una botella a Dadan sin que ella se dé cuenta, ya lo hiciste una vez ¿no pequeño Ace?

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – la pregunta se quedó a medias, simplemente se dio vuelta enojado y se dirigió a la casa de Dadan, nunca le había gustado que lo mandaran pero por alguna razón le hizo caso a ese tipo

\- Es la primera vez que Ace le hace caso a un adulto, oye ¿Quién eres?

\- Jajaja si se lo terco que podía llegar a ser a esa edad peque Sabo

\- ¿Peque? No me digas peque soy muy fuerte

\- mmm ¿qué tal mini-Sabo?

\- ¡Eso es peor! Oye contesta mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy tu hermano

\- ¿eh?

\- Oye Ace, ¿Por qué mandaste a tu versión chibi por sake?

\- ¿Chibi? – a Ace le hincho una vena en la frente

\- Jajajajajaja Luffy esa sí estuvo buena, Jajaja Ace deberías ver tu cara Jajaja

\- O vamos ya cállense los dos

\- Nee Sabo ¿Quiénes son los dos tipos que están con mi yo del futuro?

\- Creo que somos Ace y yo, solo que Ace está raro

\- ¿Yo? Naa cómo crees chibi-Sabo

\- Bien creo que al final de cuentas te gusto el apodo – le dijo Sabo con una gota escurriéndole por la frente

\- ¡Ese mucho peor que los otros dos apodos!

\- ¡Oh no había visto bien a chibi-Luffy!

\- ¡Deja de decirnos chibi! Y no me ignores Ace del futuro

\- Mira si de niño estabas bien lindo Luffy – dijo cargando al pequeño Luffy y abrazándolo – eras más bonito, ahora estás todo feo

\- Bien esta escena me ha traumado de por vida, nunca pensé en mi vida ver a Ace así, ¿Luffy no le hiciste algo antes de que Ace zarpara al mar?

\- Yo no le hice nada Sabo

\- Luffy creo que le contagiaste la idiotez, no me digas que a mí también

\- oh chibi-Sabo no digas eso

\- ¡Que no me digas chibi Luffy del futuro!

\- ¡Oye tú! Aquí está el sake que me pediste

\- Oh chibi-yo

\- ¿Ha? ¿Chibi? A mí no me estés diciendo así idiota espera, ¿chibi-yo? ¿A qué te referías con eso?

\- No importa solo dame el sake

-Oye contesta maldito

\- Luffy, Sabo, ¿recuerdan cuando les propuse volvernos hermanos? Fue en este mismo lugar – dijo ignorando por completo a su versión infantil y sirviendo el sake en las tres copas – ahora que estamos de nuevo los tres juntos me gustaría que volviéramos a brindar

\- ¿Ace?

\- Pero si ya somos hermanos Ace

\- Eso ya lo sé Luffy, quiero que volvamos a brindar por este reencuentro, porque después de tantos años y a pesar de que era imposible estamos de nuevo, juntos de nuevo, por eso quiero volver a brindar para fortalecer nuestros lazos aún más, ¿les parece bien, hermanos?

\- ¡Claro!

Y así los tres hermanos volvieron a brindar en aquel mismo lugar donde lo habían hecho varios años atrás, reforzando aquellos lazos que mantenían aun después de la muerte y disfrutando ese maravilloso momento que solo había estado en los sueños de los dos hermanos que aún vivían. Los tres niños, se quedaron viendo como sus versiones mayores brindaban, Ace un poco sorprendido de ver que aquel tipo que lo había mandado no había sido otro que el mismo, ¿Qué irónico no? Quien diría que alguien puede llegar a cambiar tanto con los años

\- Oigan me gustaría saber que está pasando aquí, ¿seguro que tú eres yo del futuro? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué actúas como un idiota? ¿Luffy te contagio?

\- Jeje fue lo mismo que yo dije Ace

\- Oh vamos, lo que pasa es que deje de ser un amargado y comencé a disfrutar más de la vida, madure eso es todo, además no está mal llorar de vez en cuando y más en situaciones como estas, ¿nee Luffy?

\- Shishishi claro Ace, sobre todo porque tiene mucho que no estábamos los tres juntos

\- Es cierto, Luffy, Ace ¿Cuántos años pasaron desde la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos? Me parece que 17 años

\- ¡17 AÑOS! – gritaron los tres pequeños al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Se supone que seremos piratas y nos encontraremos alguna vez ¿no?

\- Luffy y Ace tiene razón, ¿Por qué pasamos tanto tiempo si estar juntos?

\- Eso es algo que ustedes no deberían saber – contesto Luffy muy serio

\- Oye Luffy – le dijo Sabo para cambiar de tema - ¿Por qué mejor no nos explicas todo? De verdad me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí

\- Ustedes tres, no creo que sea buena idea escuchen estas cosas, ¿Por qué no mejor se van a algún otro lado? A entrenar tal vez

\- Pero Ace del futuro yo quiero escuchar

\- Vamos chibi-Luffy – dijo mientras pasaba la mano por su cabeza – tal vez hoy puedas vencernos a Sabo o a mi

\- ¡Sí! ¡Ace, Sabo! ¡Vamos!

\- Bien pero ni sueñes que me voy a dejar vencer por mi torpe hermanito, eso jamás pasara

Una vez que los tres pequeños se marcharon Luffy les conto todo lo que había pasado en la tiende con ese viejo, les dijo exactamente todo y cómo fue que paso.

\- Creo que entiendo que es lo que paso

\- Aunque me parece increíble que lo hayas deducido todo tu solo Luffy

\- ¡Vamos Ace! Ya tengo 24 años, ya no soy tan estúpido como antes

\- Jajajajaja pero hay muchas cosas en las que no has cambiado Luffy y creo que nunca cambiaras

\- Bien Ace, Luffy, ¿les parece si vamos a donde están nuestros "yo" pequeños? Ya después veremos la manera de regresar Luffy, por ahora hay que recordar los viejos tiempos ¿no?

\- Me parece bien, ¿quiero recordar lo pésimo que Luffy siempre peleaba?

\- No lo hacía tan mal Ace

\- Ja eso lo veremos ahora, vamos de seguro todavía están entrenando

* * *

\- ¡Ya verás Ace! ¡GOMU GOMU NO PIS…! – no pudo terminar porque su mismo puño se incrusto en su propia cara

\- ¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?! – Dijo Ace mientras saltaba y lo golpeaba dejándolo fuera de combate – sinceramente esa fruta tuya no sirve para pelear, solo te estorba

\- ¡QUE NO! ¡YA VERAS! ¡ALGÚN DÍA TE DEMOSTRARE LO CONTRARIO!

\- Claro, claro, ¡Sabo te toca!

\- Jajajajaja ya vez como si tenía razón Luffy

\- ¿En serio era tan patético?

\- Que rápido llegaron, ¿se van a quedar viendo?

\- Yo quiero verlos competir Sabo, ¿Qué tal la idea ustedes 3 versiones mayores de nosotros?

\- Por mí no hay problema shishishi, ¿Sabo, Ace?

\- mmm no lo sé Luffy, podríamos lastimar a alguien

\- Tal vez si medimos nuestras fuerzas no hagamos tantos destrozos Sabo

\- Anda Sabo del futuro, quiero ver cómo le pateo el culo a Ace

\- Ja, ya te dije que eso jamás pasara

\- Ya lo veremos, por favor

\- ¡Ah! Bueno, bueno pero los tres se quedan lejos de nosotros 3 y no intenten meterse y ustedes dos sin sobrepasarnos ¿entendido?

\- ¡Sí!

\- No te pongas histérico

\- Ace, ¿de verdad Luffy no te pego la idiotez?

\- ¡Que no se puede!

\- Créeme que estoy pensando que tal vez si

\- Shishishi

\- ¡Cierren la boca ambos y comencemos de una vez!

\- ¿En serio ese idiota soy yo?

\- ¡Que si mocoso amargado!

\- ¡¿Amargado?! ¡Cómo te atreves bastardo!

\- ¿Qué acaso vas a pegarme? Uy que miedo te tengo

\- Etto Ace

\- ¡QUE QUIERES! – gritaron ambos

\- Ace grande, ¿no crees que es un poco infantil pelearte con un niño de 10 años que además eres tú?

\- Pero Sabo el empezó

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- ¡SI! ¿Lo ves yo ni le hago nada?

\- Eres peor que Luffy a esa edad, es más ya no sé quién de los dos es peor, ¿Cómo carajos puede alguien cambiar tanto? – decía y un aura depresiva lo rodeaba mientras que los tres niños miraban la escena, dos de ellos realmente traumados y el tercero carcajeándose

\- Shishishi, Ace, Sabo se volvieron muy divertidos

\- ¿Shishishi verdad que si mini-yo? Yosh, a pelear

\- De acuerdo – dijo Sabo - ¿les parece un solo combate por cada uno?

\- Si, es razonable

\- Shishishi de acuerdo, ¿Quién peleara primero?

\- ¡Esperen! – Grito el pequeño Ace - ¿realmente solo tendrán un combate? Pero si siempre tenemos 100

\- Ja, ya no somos niños, mocoso, lo verás cuando luchemos

\- Aunque te voy a partir la cara Ace

\- Eso ya lo veremos

\- Ace ¿te parece primero tú contra mí? El que gane luchara con Luffy, cuando termine esa pelea tu lucharas con Luffy, ¿bien?

\- Me parece perfecto

\- ¡Yosh! ¡Comiencen!

Los tres pequeños se alejaron mientras que Luffy se quedó lo bastante cerca para ser alcanzado por los golpes si se distraía si quiera un poco, Ace y Sabo comenzaron a luchar, Ace le ataco con el poder de la mera mera sorprendiendo a los tres pequeños pero al ver que Sabo salía ileso de su ataque se sorprendió

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Oh quieres saber porque no me hizo nada tu ataque, es fácil, mira – su mano comenzó a arder en llamas

\- Sabo tú, ¡TE COMISTE MI FRUTA CABRÓN!

\- Oye no te enojes, era eso o que se la quedara el enemigo

\- Bien, entonces de nada servirá que te ataque así, será a puño limpio, que divertido

\- Lo mismo digo

En si la pelea entre ambos no causo mucho destrozos, si uno que otro árbol salió herido pero no paso a mayores, al final el resultado fue Sabo vencedor, siendo que la gran desventaja de Ace eran todos los años de entrenamiento que tuvo Sabo y además de que él no podía utilizar haki y Sabo si

\- Mierda, te has vuelto fuerte Sabo

\- Claro que sí, tú también Ace

\- Te toca con Luffy, oye Luffy, después de que pelees con Sabo te pateare el trasero

\- Shishi inténtalo

\- Vamos Luffy apresúrate

La pelea entre Luffy y Sabo estaba a punto de comenzar, Ace se acercó a los tres pequeños y le sonrió a Luffy

\- Mira chibi-Luffy, como le darás batalla a Sabo

\- ¿En verdad? ¿Soy fuerte?

\- Claro

\- Nee Ace del futuro, ¿comiste una akuma no mi?

\- Si, la mera mera, mira – su mano se incendió completamente – es genial ¿a qué si?

\- ¡Sugoi!

\- Genial esa fruta si sirve para pelear Luffy, no como la goma

\- Ya verás que si

\- Oigan la pelea comenzó, no creo que quieran perdérsela pequeños

Sabo estaba al tanto de que Luffy podía utilizar haki muy bien, la mera mera no le sería de mucha ayuda contra él, pero le ayudaría para algunas cosas, Luffy tenía algo de ventaja pero Sabo fue más fuerte que él, ambos luchaban duro hasta que Ace tuvo que detener la pelea por que en una de esas Sabo casi incendia el bosque terminal entre la montaña Corvo y Gray Terminal

\- Bien se pasaron – dijo observando el daño que habían causado y la cara de los tres pequeños que no supo deducir si era de sorpresa o temor – creo que será un empate

\- Vamos Ace no lo dejes en empate

\- Si, lo le gane a Sabo, luche mejor

\- Bien si de esas hablamos Lu, Sabo te tenía ventaja y si la pelea hubiera seguido, unas cuantas horas más – _o tal vez días_ pensó – Sabo te hubiera ganado, así que Sabo es el ganador

\- ¡En tu cara! ¡Les gane a los dos! 2 victorias 0 derrotas, yo gano por el día de hoy, ahora les toca a ustedes dos, quien pierda tendrá el tercer lugar

\- Ese serás tú Luffy

\- Ni lo sueñes, prepárate para perder Ace

Ambos comenzaron a luchar y para sorpresa de Ace Luffy se había vuelto realmente fuerte, estaba en completa desventaja, lo esquivaba con trabajo y los ataques que le daba los esquivaba, como si pudiera leer sus movimientos

\- ¿Kenbunshoku Haki? ¿Luffy utilizas los tres tipos de haki?

\- Shishishi, si

\- Mierda, estoy perdido

 ** _"Continuara"_**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Créanme que de verdad es difícil manejar a dos Ace, dos Sabo y dos Luffy xD jajaja lo hice lo mejor que pude y espero que no se confundieran al leer los diálogos aunque creo que alguno que otro si se confundirá, en fin espero mejorar eso en los próximos capítulos. Tratar de subir la continuación de 365 días a tu lado el fin de semana, ya salí de vacaciones así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo :D jejeje nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye

 **Próximo capitulo:** "Los lazos que se rompen"

 **Nami Scarlet**


	9. Los lazos que se rompen

**Hola, eh vuelto después de uff! siglos sin aparecer por aquí, mil disculpas por la tardanza, se que esto se los eh dicho ya miles de veces pero bueno, la estupida universidad casi me mata! Pero lo peor ya paso, pude sobrevivir a este final de semestre y bien, resurgi de las cenizas con muchas ganas de volver y continuar los fics pendientes. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y pues que más puedo pedirles a parte de que disfruten de la lectura. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 9: Los lazos que se rompen**

La pelea no duro mucho y termino cuando Luffy le dio un puñetazo a Ace cargado de haki en plena cara, el pequeño Luffy estaba más que emocionado por lo fuerte que se volvería en el futuro mientras que el pequeño Ace, bueno digamos que tenía una especie de lucha interna, no podía creerse que su yo del futuro perdiera contra Luffy, estaba muy molesto consigo mismo, en la pelea con Sabo también había sido patético en su opinión, ¿Qué se supone que había estado haciendo? ¿En que había perdido el tiempo?, por otra parte estaba más que sorprendido de ver que Luffy le dio una gran utilidad a su fruta y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que la habilidad de Luffy si era muy buena en cuanto a pelear se trataba aunque claro, nunca lo admitiría delante de Luffy, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

\- ¡Ja! Te gane Ace, 1 derrota, 1 victoria, por lo menos tengo el segundo lugar – dijo mientras respiraba laboriosamente y se incorporaba

\- Mierda – Ace comenzó a levantarse de entre los escombros – 0 victorias, 2 derrotas, sí que doy vergüenza

\- Jajajaja vaya que te gano Luffy, no imagine que fueras tan débil Ace – Sabo le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarlo

\- Por qué los dos pueden usar haki y yo no, eso es trampa – dijo bromeando y aceptando la ayuda de su hermano

\- No sabía que eras tan mal perdedor

\- Solo bromeaba, me sorprende mucho que los dos puedan controlarlo, sobre todo tu Luffy, controlas hasta el haki del rey, es sorprendente, tal vez yo también hubiera aprendido a controlar haki, estoy seguro que sí, si yo no hubiera muer…

\- ¡BIEN! – Dijo Luffy – dejemos de hablar de las cosas que pudieron haber pasado, no tiene sentido hablar de ello

\- Jaja oigan ustedes sí que me tenían mucha ventaja, además del haki, 7 años de diferencia, ¡Eso sí que es mucho tiempo!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con 7 años de diferencia?

\- A nada pequeño Ace, solo es algo entre nosotros tres, ya lo sabrán cuando crezcan

\- Sabo tiene razón no nos hagan caso – le dijo Ace rascándose la cabeza - ¿Por qué no hacen lo que tenían planeado hacer para hoy antes de que todo esto pasará?

\- Lo haríamos si no estuviera por obscurecer – les comento el pequeño Sabo – que día tan raro hemos tenido hoy

\- Vaya la estaba pasando tan bien que no me di cuenta de la hora

\- Que rápido oscurece, se supone que llegamos en la mañana ¿no, Ace, Luffy?

\- Shishishi creo que sí, yo tampoco me di cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo

\- Vámonos, se supone que nadie debe verlos y hasta que vean como regresar se quedarán en la casa del árbol con nosotros tres

\- ¡SI! Ace y Sabo del futuro y yo del futuro dormirán con nosotros, ¿nos contarían una historia?

\- Claro Luffy-chibi

\- Ace ya deja esos apodos

\- Pero si quedan perfectos Sabo

\- ¿Qué le paso al hermano que tenía? Luffy dime que le hiciste a Ace

\- Yo no le hice nada

\- Jajajajaja vamos ya dejen eso chicos, mejor dejemos de hacer tanto ruido, tal vez podrían escucharnos

Así, los 6 se encaminaron a la casa del árbol, al llegar Ace y Sabo la observaron un tiempo antes de subir, era normal, Luffy había tenido la misma reacción, y es que no es fácil volver al lugar donde pasaste los mejores momentos de tu niñez después de tantos años, y más aún, después de todas las cosas por las que los tres hermanos pasaron. Al llegar los pequeños se acomodaron y dejaron que sus "yo" futuros se acomodaran, los tres se durmieron muy rápido, estaban cansados y si a eso le agregabas que habían conocido como se verían y que harían en el futuro, bien, solo digamos que no es fácil para nadie, mucho menos para unos niños, los tres mayores se quedaron buen rato despiertos, habían estado esperando tanto tiempo para poder estar juntos de nuevo, que dormir les parecía una gran pérdida de tiempo, y más ahora que podían charlar a gusto. Se les fue el tiempo platicando en las cosas que habían hecho, sus entrenamientos, los nuevos amigos, el reencuentro entre Luffy y Sabo, la manera en la que Sabo adquirió la mera-mera y mil cosas más hasta que sin darse cuenta Luffy se quedó dormido. Ace aprovecho ese momento para hablar con Sabo

\- Oye Sabo, ¿podemos charlar?

\- Ja, ¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo?

\- No me refería a eso, lo sabes

\- Si, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

\- Primero, gracias, por haber cuidado de Luffy y por haber protegido la mera-mera, odiaría si la hubiera obtenido Kurohige

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme eso Ace, yo soy su hermano mayor y es mi responsabilidad

\- Nee Sabo, ¿Qué te paso? Todo el tiempo pensé que habías muerto, Luffy también, digo, no es que no me alegre de que estés vivo, es la mejor noticia que pude haber recibido, ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo pero, ¿Por qué nunca regresaste? ¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que de verdad habías muerto? No hiciste el intento de contactarnos, solo quiero saber eso

\- Ace, yo no lo hice porque olvide todo

\- ¿Qué?

\- Después de que el Tenryuubito me disparara, de alguna manera la marea me llevo a una costa, yo no tenía fuerzas ni para mover un dedo y justo cuando estaba a punto de hundirme los vi, a ti y a Luffy, quería estar con ustedes pero me di cuenta que era mi fin, y cuando estaba seguro de que moriría, alguien me saco del agua, en ese momento me desmaye, la persona que me rescato fue el padre de Luffy, el me ayudo y me dejo quedarme con ellos, de esa manera me quede en el ejército revolucionario, cuando yo desperté no recordaba nada, no sabía cuál era mi nombre, ellos me dijeron que en mis ropas estaba escrito el nombre de Sabo y así continuaron llamándome, ¿sabes algo curioso? A pesar de haber perdido la memoria, tenía una cosa muy clara, no quiero regresar a casa, no quiero ir con mis padres y también una sensación muy inquietante, algo me decía: "estas olvidando algo que muy importante", pensé que con el tiempo lo recordaría pero pasaron los años y yo no pude recordar, por eso poco a poco lo fui olvidando, deje de esforzarme por tratar de recordar, a pesar de que la sensación seguía y esa voz me lo repetía yo simplemente lo ignore

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo, ¿Cómo es que recordaste todo?

\- Tú me ayudaste a recordar

\- ¿Yo?

\- Cuando leí sobre tu muerte algo se movió dentro de mí, fue como si me hubieras dicho: "vamos Sabo, ahora te toca a ti, tienes que cuidar de Luffy en mi lugar" en ese momento recordé todo, fue el momento más doloroso que pude haber vivido, el haberte recordado y al mismo tiempo darme cuenta que lo hice demasiado tarde, que ya no te volvería a ver, en ese momento sentí como si todos esos años los hubiera desperdiciado

\- Ya veo, si yo no hubiera muerto tu hubieras seguido ausente en nuestras vidas aunque supongo que tal vez un día pudiéramos habernos encontrado

\- Tal vez, eso es algo que no sabremos, si tan solo no los hubiera olvidado

\- Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan testarudo

\- No Ace

\- Vamos Sabo deja de atormentarte, ¿crees que si hubieras estado habría alguna diferencia? Tal vez si, tal vez no, fui un tonto, no quise huir, mi orgullo no me dejo y eso puso en peligro la vida de Luffy, aunque hubieses estado allí, no me habrías hecho cambiar de opinión, en si la culpa fue mía, pero de nada sirve estarse lamentando de cosas que ya pasaron, llorar no hará que todo cambié, yo sigo sin arrepentirme de nada, viví como quise hacerlo, fui libre, aprendí a ser feliz y disfrutar de mi vida, me di cuenta de que aunque el mundo entero me quisiera muerto, aunque todos quisieran que no existiera, yo había nacido, y si el mundo me decía que debería estar muerto pues a la mierda el mundo, yo sería feliz, le pesara a quien le pesara, eso lo aprendí estando con Luffy, ¿de qué me servía seguir amargado? Eso no cambiaría la opinión de la gente sobre mí, Luffy me enseño a ser feliz y siéndote sincero, realmente lo fui

\- Ahora entiendo el porqué de tu actitud, Luffy es un gran hermano, ¿no crees? Le enseño más a sus hermanos mayores de lo que ellos a él, jajaja

\- Jajaja si es verdad

Estaban tan concentrados en su plática que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que dos pequeños los estaban escuchando, más precisamente ellos dos de pequeños y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tarde, ambos niños se gritaron molestos por lo que habían escuchado, si bien no escucharon todo completamente, si escucharon lo suficiente para saber dos cosas, una era que Sabo se había marchado y se había olvidado de Ace y Luffy, y la segunda, Ace puso la vida de Luffy en peligro por ser tan orgulloso, dos cosas que molestaron bastante a los pequeños

\- Así que pusiste en peligro la vida de Luffy y todo por tu maldita necedad, tú y tu estúpido orgullo, no huir y pelear nunca cambiaras

\- Si y que me dices de ti, desaparecer y olvidarte de nosotros, hacernos creer que estabas muerto, tú dejaste solo a Luffy, nos dejaste a los dos, por lo menos yo seguí a su lado

\- Maldición, ¿en qué momento nos escucharon? – Ace se levantó bastante alarmado

\- Las cosas no son como ustedes piensan, por favor cálmense y no peleen

\- ¡Los escuchamos! Por culpa de Ace Luffy casi muere

\- Oigan basta – Luffy se había despertado y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero los pequeños lo ignoraron y sus gritos terminaron por despertar al pequeño Luffy

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Ace, Sabo, ¿Por qué gritan? – lentamente se acercó a sus hermanos para detenerlos pero Ace y Sabo reaccionaron muy mal

\- Luffy, vete de aquí esto no te incumbe, la pelea es entre Sabo y yo

\- Si Luffy tú no sabes nada, mejor vete

\- ¿Por qué pelean? Vamos dejen de hacer eso, no peleen

\- ¡Que no te metas Luffy!

\- ¡No le grites así a Luffy Ace! De por si por tu culpa él casi morirá y además le harás mucho daño, ¿no te vasta con eso?

\- Mira quien lo dice, la persona que no recuerda que tuvo hermanos, no quiero seguir siendo hermano de alguien que se olvidara de mí y me dejara solo con Luffy sin importarle nuestros sentimientos

\- ¡Ace! – Luffy estaba llorando – ¡no digas eso! – fue ignorado

\- ¿A si? Pues yo tampoco quiero seguir siendo hermano de alguien que pone la vida de su hermano en riesgo por culpa de su maldito orgullo

\- ¡Sabo! ¡Basta se supone que somos hermanos! Ya no digan esas cosas, por favor

\- ¡Tú no te metas! – le gritaron ambos

\- Desde hoy dejo de ser tu hermano

\- Bien, corto esos lazos que me unen a ti como hermano Ace

Y sin que pudieran detenerlos cada uno se fue por su lado, dejando a Luffy llorando, y a los tres mayores demasiado sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar

\- Ace, Sabo, tenemos que arreglarlo

Ace se levantó y camino hacía el pequeño Luffy que no paraba de llorar, los tres lo habían olvidado que él aún seguía con ellos

\- ¿Luffy? Vamos ya no llores ¿sí?

\- Pero si dijeron que ya no eran hermanos, yo quiero que sigamos los tres juntos

\- Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, no lo decían enserio, dijeron las cosas sin pensar

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Oye vamos, ¿me lo preguntas a mí? Ya sé lo que va a pasar, así que descuida, todo estará bien Lu – de pequeños Ace siempre fue duro con Luffy, por esa razón sentía la necesidad de ser él quien lo calmara, con una mano le revolvió el pelo y le sonrió de forma sincera

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Claro que sí, tranquilízate, nosotros nos encargaremos, solo confía en mí – el pequeño Luffy asintió aún con lágrimas en los ojos – muy bien, Sabo encargarte de ir por mí, yo iré por ti y tu Luffy quédate cuidando de ti

\- De acuerdo, Luffy volveremos lo más pronto posible, estate alerta, y tu pequeño Luffy, descuida pronto tus tontos hermanos estarán pidiéndote una disculpa

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo buscando al pequeño Ace pero cuando finalmente lo encontró le dio una buena regañada, vaya que había olvidado lo testarudo que era Ace de pequeño.

\- Oye Ace, sabes que tenemos que regresar ¿verdad?

\- Déjame solo, ya no soy tu hermano

\- Estas molestos porque los olvide, bien pero ¿terminaste de escuchar la conversación que tenía con Ace, mi hermano, o no?

\- Pues…

\- Como lo supuse, ni tu ni el pequeño yo terminaron de escuchar, más bien ni siquiera escucharon bien la conversación, ¿Cómo pueden enojarse por cosas que saben a medias?

\- Pero tú nos olvidaste, a Luffy y a mí

\- Si y no tienes idea de lo mucho que sufrí por ello, el día que recupere mi memoria page por haberlos olvidado, eso te lo puedo asegurar

\- Cómo pudiste olvidarte de nosotros

\- Hay un explicación para ello, no te lo puedo contar pero créeme que si no fuera comprensible, ¿crees que tú me hubieras perdonado? Si viste que no estábamos molestos porque reaccionaste de esa manera

\- No lo sé, supongo que pensé en el daño que sufriría Luffy y eso fue lo que me molesto

\- Vamos, le debes una disculpa a Luffy, ambos lo trataron muy mal

 **En otra parte del bosque**

\- ¿No crees que exageraste Sabo?

\- No necesito que me lo preguntes

\- Vamos, ambos sabemos que siempre has sido más responsable y sensato que yo, ¿crees que valió la pena pelearse por algo que ni sabían? Romper los lazos de esa manera y sin consentimiento de Luffy, ¿tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo lastimaron?

\- Luffy, estaba tan molesto que no me di cuenta de lo que le dije

\- Tu y yo somos lo único que Luffy tiene, vernos pelear así le destrozo el corazón, vamos tienes que pedirle una disculpa

\- Pero no me disculpare contigo

\- Oh si lo harás, y yo me encargare de disculparme contigo, no seas tan orgulloso

\- Creo que tienes razón, ambos nos comportamos como unos idiotas, pero dime una cosa Ace, ¿Por qué pasaron todas esas cosas?

\- Lo siento, no te lo puedo contar, eso es algo que ustedes vivirán, solo te pido que seas fuerte porque son cosas muy duras

Cuando los pequeños Sabo y Ace se encontraron, no sabían ni que decir, ambos se sentían muy apenados por la manera en la que habían actuado, se pidieron disculpas y prometieron no volver a pelearse de esa manera, cuando se acercaron a Luffy, bueno casi se arrodillan para pedirle perdón, y no era para menos, por unos minutos pareció que los lazos que tenían estos unidos hermanos se habían roto para siempre. Esa noche, Sabo y Ace aprendieron una gran lección y si no sabían exactamente que les deparaba el futuro, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo, fuera lo que fuera, serían fuertes. Los tres mayores suspiraron aliviados, jamás se imaginaron que algo tan pequeño podía hacer cambios tan grandes, se recostaron cansados, mañana sería otro nuevo día, podrían revivir más cosas y quien sabe, incluso recordar alguna que otra cosa olvidada por el tiempo. Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que el peligro que los acechaba era sería tan grave.

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Y ya esta, ¿se asustaron? jejejeje la verdad como ya lo había mencionado antes, me ah costado mucho trabajo escribir estos capitulos, es complicado por el hecho de no enredar al lector con los dialogos, ustedes ya se darán una idea, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tranquilos, espero poder actualizar la semana que viene a más tardar. Quiero informarles que la continuación de 365 días a tu lado no tarda en llegar :D para todos los que sigan ese fic tambien, oh! casi lo olvido, estoy subiendo una adaptación a un trilogía que me leí hace un año aproximadamente, se llama "El principe maldito" ojala y se pasaran a leerla, es una historia que, en mi opinion, es bastante buena e interesante. Muy bien es todo por ahora, nos leeremos en la siguiente actualización, hasta entonces, bye bye.


	10. Los problemas comienzan, Dawn en peligro

**Regrese! Perdón por la tardanza, había estado muy ocupada, se que son solo excusas pero tratare de actualizar por lo menos cada dos semanas, gracias por la paciencia :D Sin más disfruten de la lectura :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 10: Los problemas comienzan, Dawn en peligro**

Los pequeños Ace, Sabo y Luffy se levantaron temprano por la mañana, no hicieron el intento de despertar a las versiones de ellos más grandes, al final de cuentas, si se habían dormido tan tarde, había sido por el alboroto que Ace y Sabo causaron, así que muy despacio y sin hacer ruido, salieron de la casa del árbol para ir a cazar algo para desayunar, querían darles una sorpresa a sus inesperados invitados. Después de un buen rato lograron cazar un cocodrilo y unos cuantos conejos, aunque sabían perfectamente que no alcanzaría, (con el apetito de ellos tres, sumado ahora a ellos tres de adultos, bien era una comida digna para 100 personas) aun así fueron con Dadan para poder robar una botella de sake a escondidas, y después de una corretiza por parte de Dadan al descubrirlos, llegaron de nuevo a su pequeño refugio, donde sus inquilinos ya los esperaban levantados.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Adónde se supone que fueron? – les pregunto Sabo a los tres pequeños

\- Fuimos a conseguir comida para el desayuno, shishishi

\- Si, aunque no creo que alcance – opino el pequeño Sabo

\- ¿Qué es lo que trajeron? – les pregunto Ace

\- Solo un cocodrilo y unos cuantos conejos, pero eso solo alcanzaría para nosotros tres, no pudimos cazar nada más, además solo Sabo y yo pudimos cazar al cocodrilo, Luffy cazo a los conejos

\- Mmm pues entonces iremos nosotros a por lo demás, Ace, Sabo

\- Jajaja con lo que comemos, hacen falta 100 cocodrilos – dijo Ace

\- Bien, nosotros iremos por nuestra comida, ustedes pueden comerse lo que trajeron – dijo Sabo mirando a los tres pequeños – no se preocupen por nosotros

\- Sabo – dijo chibi-Luffy – les trajimos una botella de sake

\- Muchas gracias Luffy, bien chicos, hay que irnos

Así los tres hermanos partieron a cazar, convirtiéndolo al final en una competencia. Cazar de nuevo juntos en aquellas montañas los lleno de un sentimiento indescriptible, y la nostalgia comenzó a invadir de nuevo sus mentes, era como volver a vivir los viejos tiempos, tiempos en los que alguna vez, los tres fueron muy felices. De vuelta con los pequeños, terminaron de comer y a petición de Luffy fueron al bar de Makino, escondiéndose de cualquier mirada curiosa, Luffy era conocido, pero Ace y Sabo no, y no querían entretenerse con preguntas que probablemente los aldeanos les harían. Mientras bajaban por una colina, lograron divisar a lo lejos de la isla, un barco, supieron que eran piratas por la característica bandera que ondeaba orgullosa en el mástil de aquel barco: una bandera negra con 3 calaveras.

\- Son piratas

\- No creo que lleguen a la isla Sabo, no es que tenga muchas cosas que robar, tal vez solo están de paso

\- Tal vez sean amigos de Shanks

\- No creo Luffy, es muy poco probable, vamos sigamos, no creo que debamos preocuparnos

\- No lo sé – dijo Sabo mirando atentamente la bandera – por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento

\- Solo estas alucinando Sabo, apúrate que te quedas atrás

Continuaron su camino sin prestar más atención a aquel navío pirata que, lentamente se iba acercando poco a poco hacía la isla. Llegando con Makino, ella los recibió muy contenta, desde que Garp había llevado a Luffy a vivir con Dadan, el pequeño ya no la visitaba tan seguido, los guio dentro de su bar y platico con ellos un buen rato, luego los dejo con unos sumos y salió para atender el bar, pero paso algo que aturdió a todo el mundo.

Una bomba explotó en el puerto causando una gran explosión, la onda se propago aturdiendo a todos los que se encontraron cerca durante algunos minutos, parte del bar de Makino se vio afectado por la explosión. Cuando ella pudo recuperarse, noto como unas pequeñas llamas comenzaban a propagarse y angustiada corrió hacía dentro para salvar a los niños, debía darse prisa, si las llamas alcanzaban los barriles de sake podría ocurrir algo terrible.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban en el suelo, estaban bien solo algo aturdidos al igual que todos, Makino rápidamente le dijo lo que pasaban y Ace y Sabo se apresuraron en salir ayudando al pequeño Luffy

Fuera del bar todo era un total caos y paso lo que Makino temía, una nueva explosión se escuchó por el lugar, pero esta era de su bar, todos los presentes comenzaron a movilizarse, algunos ayudaban a los que resultaron heridos por la bala de cañón y otros trataban como podían de detener el fuego para que no llegara al pueblo

Cerca del puerto, en el barco pirata un hombre regordete y sin algunos dientes reía a carcajadas mientras disfrutaba de la destrucción que había provocado

\- ¿Qué haremos con esa isla capitán?

\- No estoy muy seguro Burges, pensaba que estábamos en problemas al vernos atrapados en esa repentina niebla pero al salir tenemos una isla frente a nosotros, eso es mucha suerte, por el momento nos reabastecemos, tomamos todo lo que sea de valor y tal vez la marque como mi territorio

Lentamente el barco se acercaba más y más a la isla sin que los aldeanos pudiesen hacer algo para evitarlo, estaban muy ocupados tratando de controlar el fuego que lentamente se extendía por todo el puerto

* * *

\- ¿Eso fue el disparo de una bala de cañón? – les pregunto Ace a sus hermanos parándose rápidamente

\- Si, esto es muy extraño – comento Sabo algo pensativo

\- Esto no está bien – Luffy se levantó y camino hacia fuera de la casa del árbol – no recuerdo que esto pasará

\- Yo tampoco Lu, deberíamos ir a ver

\- No es buena idea chicos, nadie debe vernos

\- Esto no está bien Sabo, esto nunca paso estoy seguro que lo recordaría muy bien

\- ¡Ace, Sabo! Hay una columna de humo levantándose donde está el pueblo

Alarmados fueron donde Luffy solo para comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, en acuerdo mutuo los tres comenzaron a correr al pueblo, Luffy estaba demasiado preocupado eso no debería estar pasando, el viejo nunca le dijo que algo así pasaría aunque le dijo que tendría que enfrentar algunos peligros para poder sanar la herida que tenía.

Eso era, el anciano de esa isla le ayudo a cumplir un deseo que anhelaba su corazón pero también debía resolver los asuntos que quedaron pendientes y eso traía consigo varias consecuencias entre ellas lo que estaba pasando ahora

No debían dejar verse pero estaba claro que eso no era normal así que en acuerdo los tres comenzaron a correr hacia el pueblo, temerosos de que fuera algo muy grave y esperando realmente estar equivocados. Después de algunos minutos corriendo Luffy logro distinguir a lo lejos un barco y también su bandera, freno en seco mientras sentía la ira apoderarse de él, Sabo y Ace lo miraron un poco sorprendidos

\- ¿Qué te pasa Luffy? – pregunto Ace muy extrañado

\- Sabo ven por favor – dijo ignorando la pregunta de Ace lo que lo puso algo molesto – debo decirte algo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Ace observo como Luffy le comentaba algo a Sabo, estaba claro que algo le estaba ocultando – odio que no traten de ocultarme las cosas, díganme que es lo que está pasando

Luffy y Sabo se observaron durante unos segundos y luego regresaron su vista hacía Ace, ambos negaron al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba hacía él

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – decía este mientras trataba de defenderse de los ataques de sus hermanos

\- Lo siento Ace – dijo Luffy muy preocupado

\- Tal vez nos odies pero esto lo hacemos por tu bien – al tiempo que decía esto Sabo logro golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza logrando que perdiera el conocimiento

Se encargaron de ocultar a Ace muy bien y después reanudaron su marcha hacia el pueblo, si Kurohige se encontraba en ese lugar era porque ellos estaban allí, ese asuntos debían resolverlo ellos mismo sin involucrar a Ace de por medio, es tipo ya había hecho demasiado daño no permitirían que arruinara la isla en la que crecieron y se criaron juntos

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Si es así espero poder leer sus Review o MP, ¿dudas, quejas, sugerencias, criticas? todas son bienvenidas, siempre y cuando no falten al respeto ni contengan groserías.

Y Kurohige hace su aparición en el fic! ¿Que creen que sucederá ahora? Eso si, muchos problemas vienen por delante. Espero este capitulo a pesar de ser corto compense algo la tardanza :) Hasta la próxima actualización


	11. El deber de un hermano

**Yeah, después de meses y meses y meses y meses de redacción y corrección por fin logre terminar este capitulo, les juro que me costo demasiado trabajo, borre el capitulo miles de veces porque realmente no me convencía y con todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo en mi vida ya no sabía ni de donde sacar tiempo para poder escribir, pero por hoy logre terminarlo y me ha encantado como ha quedado, todo este trabajo valió la pena, gracias a los que me han tenido toda la paciencia del mundo para esperar una actualización.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes de este gran mangaka para darle rienda suelta a cada idea loca que se pasa por mi cabeza. Esta historia es sin fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic se basa 5 años después del reencuentro en Sabaody de los mugiwara, también habrá un poco de Ooc por parte de Luffy, lee bajo tu consentimiento

 **Nombre:** Viaje inesperado

 **Autora:** Nami Scarlet

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Viaje inesperado**

 **Capítulo 11: El deber de un hermano**

Desde el barco el despiadado Yonkou observaba divertido como el puerto ardía en llamas, acababa de dar la orden de atacar y se divertía al ver a toda esa gente que corría desesperada, su euforia fue aún mayor cuando algo en el puerto hizo explosión

\- Burgess hay que desembarcar en esa isla, si estoy de buenas con suerte y tenemos un nuevo territorio, si no pues podrán hacer lo que les venga en gana

\- Entendido, ya escucharon al capitán, muévanse

En el puerto todos los ciudadanos trataban de apagar el fuego y ninguno se preocupaba realmente por el navío que los había atacado, siendo una isla del East Blue esto era algo totalmente nuevo y que nunca les había ocurrido, su mayor preocupación era que el fuego no se esparciera, pero ahora que el barco estaba anclado y podían verlo mejor muchos prestaron más atención a quienes les habían atacado, Makino quien siendo buena amiga de Shanks tenía un poco más conocimiento de los piratas y estaba un poco más informada que los demás no podía reconocer la bandera ni saber de qué piratas se trataban, pero ella al igual que Dadan, consideraba a los pequeños como parte de su familia y su instinto maternal timbro demasiado cuando diviso a los piratas, eso no estaba nada bien y debía hacer lo posible por llevarse a los niños lejos del puerto, en el bosque con Dadan estarían más seguros, ella buscaría una manera de sacarlos de la isla si las cosas se complicaban.

Se acercó a los niños lo más rápido que pudo y sin decirles palabra alguna, cargo a Luffy y jalo de la mano a Ace haciendo que Sabo los siguiera, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento había comenzado a correr, pero algo en su corazón le gritaba que debía salir de allí, llego a la entrada de la montaña y dejo a los niños allí

\- Makino que pasa – Sabo no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar

\- Escuchen los tres, es importante, muy importante que vayan con Dadan y se escondan, esto es muy peligroso, hablamos de un pirata muy peligroso

\- ¿Tu lo conoces?

\- No Ace, pero esto es demasiado peligroso para que se involucren, por favor hagan lo que digo, por esta vez escuchen a un mayor, lo primordial es su seguridad, quiero que se vayan

\- Pero ¿Qué va a pasar contigo Makino?

\- Tranquilo Luffy, yo estaré bien – se agacho a la altura de los niños y los abrazo intentando que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos – escuchen yo estaré bien, para mí lo más importante es su seguridad, Ace como hermano mayor tienes que cuidar bien de Luffy, Sabo tu eres el más sensato de los 3, asegúrate de tus hermanos no me desobedezcan

Antes de que siquiera los chicos pudieran responderle dio media vuelta y regreso al puerto, esperaba que esta vez ellos realmente la escucharan, esto no iba bien, algo en su interior la hacía sentir inquieta, eso no debería de estar pasando.

\- Vamos chicos, tal vez nuestros yo del futuro sepan que hacer

\- No me digas que tienes pensado escuchar a Makino Sabo

\- ¡Pero Ace!

\- Nuestros yo del futuro no deben ser visto, vamos, estaremos escondidos y no haremos ruido, si es muy grave tal vez Makino necesite ayuda

Tan terco como siempre comenzó su camino de regreso al puerto, Luffy lo siguió sin dudarlo y Sabo no tuvo otra opción, algo no andaba bien, nunca había visto a Makino tan asustada, se acercaron lo más que pudieron sin levantar sospecha

En el puerto Teach bajaba de su barco acompaño por su tripulación, Burgess a su derecha se puso un poco tenso

\- Capitán

\- Ya lo sé Burgess, déjalos son simplemente tres mocosos escondidos, no pueden hacernos gran cosa, porque mejor no vamos con la mujer que trato de ocultarlos

Esa presencia la intimidaba, no entendía porque iba precisamente a su dirección pero a pesar de su miedo se mantuvo firme, si les daba tiempo los niños le contarían todo a Dadan, estaba totalmente segura de que ella encontraría una forma de alejar a los pequeños del peligro, el alcalde se posiciono a su lado lo que le dio más seguridad y confianza

\- ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – dijo Teach frente a Makino

\- No sabemos qué es lo que quieren los piratas en una isla del East Blue pero le aseguro que aquí no encontrara nada que sea de su interés, puedo ofrecerle oro pero le pido que no ataque más a mi pueblo ni a mi gente

\- Zehahaha vaya anciano, sí que eres inteligente, así que estamos en el East Blue, esto es realmente extraño, mira anciano claro que nos llevaremos tu oro pero también quiero la isla

\- Simplemente tome le oro y largase de aquí, el alcalde ya le ha dicho que no hay nada de su interés aquí

\- ¿No sabes quién soy mujer estúpida? – Makino retrocedió un poco asustada y asqueada del hombre que se le acercó a su rostro – no sabía que las islas del East Blue estuvieran tan desinformadas de lo que pasa en el Grand Line, aunque no me sorprende, escuchen, soy Marshall D. Teach y desde ahora esta isla me pertenecerá

Todos los aldeanos quedaron impactados, que podría interesarle a un pirata como él una isla como la suya, estaban dispuestos a hacerles frente a los piratas pero Teach adivinando sus intenciones tomo a Makino del cuello y comenzó a estrangularla, antes de que perdieran la conciencia la golpeo y después la tiro al suelo, todos quedaron impactados ante tal acto

\- Cualquier signo de rebeldía y no dudare en matarlos a todos, si quieren vivir tendrán que hacer todo lo que les ordene

\- Makino resiste – el alcalde se agacho a su lado, Makino tocia tratando de recuperar el aire y sangre escurría de su nariz y la comisura de su labio – estarás bien, no pondremos resistencia así que no haga nada en contra de mi pueblo

\- ¡Estúpido! – todos vieron totalmente aterrados como una roca caía en el rostro de Teach provocándole un pequeña herida, Makino sentía que se desmallaría, ¿Por qué no podían cumplir una simple orden? – cómo te atreves a lastimar así a Makino

Teach observo al mocoso que anteriormente se encontraba escondido junto a los otros dos, ese sombrero, esa cicatriz y esa mirada de desafió ya las había visto anteriormente, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué mugiwara era un mocoso?, no ese no podía ser mugiwara, ¿o sí?

\- ¡Luffy, te dije que se fueran! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Luffy, si definitivamente era mugiwara, antes de si quiera poder abrir la boca observo como los otros dos niños escondidos salieron a defender al pequeño, su felicidad no pudo ser más grande al reconocer a otro de los mocosos

\- Zehahaha que sorpresa encontrarte aquí mugiwara – el pequeño Luffy se detuvo en seco

\- ¿Mugiwara? ¿Te conozco?, ¿Por qué me llamas así?

\- Zehahaha claro que te conozco, eres uno de los piratas con más fama y poder en el nuevo mundo – todos quedaron impactados ante una revelación como esa, Ace y Sabo se tensaron aún más de lo que ya estaban - oh comandante – dijo mirando fijamente a Ace – pensé que nunca volvería a honrarme con tu presencia

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces en esta isla? – si lo que pensaba era cierto ese tipo los conocía y había llegado de la misma manera que llegaron sus versiones adultas

\- No lo sé, simplemente nos vimos atrapados por una tormenta y terminamos en este lugar, aunque ahora comienzo a entender que está pasando y mi suerte no puede ser más grande

Todos los aldeanos estaban muy confundidos, para empezar ese pirata decía conocer al pequeño Luffy, luego estaban esos dos niños que nunca habían visto. Antes de que a Luffy se le ocurriera hacer otra cosa imprudente Ace se posiciono delante de él a manera de protección, de igual manera Sabo se colocó a un lado de Ace, ese hombre irradiaba peligro inminente y sabían que se acababan de meter en un gran problema

\- Oh pero que buen hermano eres comandante, siempre lo fuiste, zehahaha Burgess quiero que tomes a mugiwara y al comandante, esta es una oportunidad que no vamos a dejar escapar

\- Claro capitán

Antes de que si quiera Ace o Sabo pudieran hacer algo Burgess se movió con una velocidad y agilidad que nunca habían visto, solo basto un brazo para mandar a volar a los 3, Ace solo sintió cuando cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse, pero no pudo, era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba tan fuerte, logro escuchar a Luffy gritar y poco después supo la razón, aquel pirata lo tomo del cuello justo después de haberlos golpeado, luego se acercó a él y lo tomo de la misma forma que a su hermano

\- No los vayas a matar, los quiero vivos para cuando regresemos al Nuevo Mundo, con esto venceré a Mugiwara muy fácil

Luffy había dejado de gritar, se había desmayado y lo supo porque él estaba a punto de desmayarse también, le faltaba el aire, ese tipo quería estrangularlos, antes de perder el conocimiento logro ver la cara borrosa de Sabo, estaba llorando de la impotencia, no era su culpa, trato de hablar, pero de un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro

\- Los llevare al barco capitán

\- ¡Espera por favor! Haremos todo lo que quieran pero por favor, deje a los niños tranquilos, se lo suplico ellos no querían hacer eso trataban de defenderme, ¡por favor!

\- No lo creo señorita, estos dos chicos son muy importantes, no los dejare ir ahora que he obtenido una ventaja muy grande sobre mi enemigo

\- Le daremos todo lo que quiera, por favor déjelos ir

\- Ni aunque se incline ante mi lograra que cambie mi opinión anciano, será mejor que no quieran intentar nada, si me da la gana puedo reducir toda esta isla a cenizas

* * *

Corrían a toda velocidad pero cuando llegaron era tarde, Luffy pudo observar a lo lejos como Burgess se llevaba a Ace y a él hacía el barco mientras Sabo se encontraba en el suelo tratando de levantarse, sintió una profunda ira invadirlo pero antes de hacer algo Sabo coloco una mano en su hombro

\- Se exactamente cómo te sientes, pero no podemos actuar de manera imprudente, sabemos muy bien la razón por la cual te quiere a ti y a Ace, hay que idear un plan para sacarlos de su barco, no sabe que nosotros también estamos aquí y esa es una gran ventaja

\- Si, lo se

\- Bien hay que tener paciencia, los aldeanos no deberían vernos así que debemos tener cuidado, hay otra cosa que me preocupa, Kurohige se dará cuenta rápidamente de nosotros por su haki, esto debe ser muy rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo

\- Hay que esperar a que se marche, hasta entonces no hay que movernos

Esperaron allí unos cuantos minutos hasta que Kurohige se marchó a su barco, en cuanto desapareció de su vista observaron como Makino corrió con Sabo y lo ayudo a levantarse

\- ¿Por qué no se fueron como se los pedí Sabo?

\- Pensamos que estarían en problemas y queríamos ayudar

\- Se los pedí, les pedí que por una vez escucharan lo que un adulto les dijera, era bastante peligroso para que ustedes vinieran

\- Pero somos fuertes y pensamos que podríamos ayudar

\- ¡Siguen siendo niños! ¿No lo entiendes? No importa que tan fuertes sean, sé que saben defenderse solos y que han derrotado a muchos adultos, lo sé muy bien pero al final de cuentas siguen siendo unos niños, su fuerza no es capaz de ayudarnos con piratas como esos, por eso se los pedí y ahora mira, tus hermanos han sido capturados por esa imprudencia

\- Lo siento Makino, pero se de alguien que nos puede ayudar

\- ¿Quién? Por favor Sabo, mira lo que paso, algo les puede suceder a Ace y a Luffy

\- Tienes que verlos, no me creerías si te lo digo

Sabo se deshizo del agarre de Makino y corrió para adentrarse al bosque, le dolía mucho el cuerpo y la cabeza, pero tenía algo muy en claro, si esos enemigos eran muy fuertes sin duda ellos podrían derrotarlos, Makino iba detrás de él, lo supo porque la escuchaba gritar su nombre de manera desesperada, durante un par de segundos su vista se nublo y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo tropezar, pero antes de tocar el suelo, unos brazos frenaron su caída, ya no escuchaba a Makino porque quien lo sujeto se alejó rápidamente del lugar, observaba escenas borrosas del bosque, todo ese movimiento lo estaba mareando hasta que por fin se detuvieron

\- Escucha Sabo, necesito que me digas que paso

\- ¿Luffy y yo? ¿Dónde está Ace?

\- Eso no importa ahora, necesito que me digas porque los atraparon

\- Ace no quiso irse y el pirata ataco a Makino, por eso Luffy se molestó y le lanzo una piedra

\- Esto es serio Luffy no tenemos tiempo

\- Lo se Sabo, tenemos que hacer algo rápido

\- Pequeño yo, necesito que le digas a Makino que tiene que hacer salir a los piratas a como dé lugar, Luffy tu y yo pelearemos a la otra orilla de la isla, de esa manera le daremos tiempo a Makino y al pequeño yo de ayudar a rescatar al pequeño Ace y Luffy

\- Pero eso hará que el pirata se dé cuenta de quienes son ustedes

\- Eso no importa Sabo, ya tenía ganas de darle la paliza que se merece

\- Están seguros de que todos irán a buscarlos

\- Claro que sí, un haki como el nuestro no es fácil de ignorar

Sabo regreso con Makino quien estaba hablando con el alcalde muy preocupada, al verlo corrió y lo abrazo muy fuerte, le comento que Dadan también estaba buscándolo y le pregunto dónde se había metido, él les dijo que eso no importaba y que había encontrado una manera de rescatar a sus hermanos, Makino lo escucho atentamente, pero negó después de escuchar todo su plan

\- No Sabo, dudo que ellos dejen el barco sin vigilancia

\- Por favor Makino tienes que confiar en mí, sé que esto va a funcionar

\- Pero…

\- ¡Por favor! Alcalde usted me apoya ¿verdad?

\- Creo igual que Makino que no va a funcionar, pero es lo único que podemos hacer, creo que mientras no molestemos directamente a los piratas, ellos no nos harán nada, o eso espero

\- Gracias, verán como todo saldrá muy bien

Makino y el alcalde le explicaron a todos los demás que debían engallar a los piratas para poder rescatar a los pequeños Ace y Luffy, todos juntos se encargaron de preparar un banquete pequeño con mucho alcohol, una vez terminaron de preparar todo el alcalde junto con Makino se encargaron de llamar a los piratas, quienes sorprendidos miraron a su capitán esperando respuesta para poder actuar

\- Adelante aprovechen, estos aldeanos no son tan idiotas como pensaba, así son las personas que aprecian su vida, vamos

\- Capitán, ¿quiere que me quede cuidando el barco?

\- No es necesario Burgess, esta gente no es tonta, esto lo demuestra, vamos

Sabo sonrió al ver que no se había quedado nadie en el barco, ahora solo tenían que irse para poder entrar y sacar a sus hermanos, cosa que no tardo en pasar, noto como el capitán de esa tripulación se puso realmente tenso, llamo a todos y poco después pudo escuchar lo que decía

\- No se quienes sean y no sé porque demonios no los detectamos antes pero son fuertes, quiero que todos me acompañen, no quiero correr ningún riesgo

\- Pero el barco

\- Escuchen aldeanos de mierda, cuando regrese quiero que todo esté en su lugar, ya se los dije, si quiero puedo reducir no solo este pueblo si no toda la isla en cenizas, vamos

* * *

Despertó en un lugar oscuro y maloliente, le dolía a horrores la garganta y de su sien corría una delgada línea de sangre, se levantó lentamente mientras los recuerdos de lo ocurrido regresaban a él, una vez que tuvo plena conciencia de lo que había pasado reviso todo el lugar buscando con la mirada a su pequeño hermano, suspiro al encontrarlo en la esquina contraría a donde él estaba, se acercó y lentamente sacudió su hombro para despertarlo, Luffy abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio lo miro confundido pero después su reacción cambio a una de total angustia, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Ace puso una mano sobre su boca.

\- Creo que estamos en una especie de celda en el interior del barco – le dijo lo más bajo que pudo – no parece haber nadie pero es mejor tener cuidado, no hable muy fuerte – Luffy asintió al tiempo de que Ace retirara la mano de su boca

\- ¿Por qué solo nos trajo a nosotros?

\- Creo que ese pirata nos conoce, te llamo mugiwara y además dijo que eres un pirata muy poderoso del nuevo mundo, no creo que le caigas muy bien que digamos

\- Increíble, soy alguien muy poderoso

\- No es momento para esto Luffy – le dijo Ace demasiado serio- me llamo comandante, no sé qué relación tengo con ese idiota pero no me agrada, hay que buscar una manera de forzar la cerradura de la entrada sin hacer ruido, estos piratas no se comparan a nada que hayamos enfrentado antes

* * *

Corría desesperado por el barco buscando alguna señal para poder encontrar a sus hermanos, estaba a punto de regresar por donde había entrado cuando escucho un sonoro golpe, inmediatamente comenzó a correr en la dirección del sonido, esperaba que nadie se encontrara allí dentro o de lo contrario se vería en grandes problemas.

Al llegar pateo la puerta que estaba con todas sus fuerzas y preparo su tubería para golpear a quien sea que se interpusiera en su camino, pero lo que encontró fue un par de ojos castaños que lo miraban con sorpresa

\- Ace, Luffy, que bueno que están bien

\- Sabo, ¿Cómo entraste? Pensé que era algún guardia

\- Los piratas salieron, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Luffy y mi yo del futuro atrajeron la atención de ese pirata, vámonos antes de que alguien regrese

Y así, de la misma manera en que entro al enorme navío salió pero acompañado de sus dos hermanos, Makino corrió a abrazarlos en cuanto los vio y ella misma se encargó de llevarlos al bosque esta vez, no sin antes rogarle al alcalde y todos que se alejaran del pueblo lo más pudieran.

* * *

Se acercaban muy rápido a ellos, Luffy desbordaba todo el haki que su ira le dejaba, Sabo estaba en condiciones similares, esta vez Kurohige no se saldría con la suya, solo había un problema, eran 10 contra 2 y en eso, estaban en clara desventaja.

Cuando por fin apareció entre la maleza del bosque, Luffy tuvo que luchar con todas sus fueras para no lanzarse en su contra, la sorpresa de Teach fue más que evidente cuando los diviso.

\- Vaya mugiwara, así que tu también estas aquí, eso no me lo esperaba

\- Lamento decirte que tus planes han sido arruinados Kurohige

\- Así que tu eres el mocoso rubio que andaba con los otros dos, que trio de hermanos tan peculiares son

Antes de que Sabo o Luffy pudieran contestar, una columna de fuego colisiono en contra del Yonkou provocándole algo de daño, Laffitte junto con Burgess axualiaron deprisa a su capitán, Teach se levanto enfurecido mandando maldiciones mientras que Sabo y Luffy observaban preocupados el origen del fuego

\- Así que es esto lo que me estaban ocultando – comento Ace saliendo de entre los arboles

 ** _"Continuara"_**

 **Nami Scarlet**

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

Bien pues trate de dejarlo largo para que estuviera más entretenido, lo deje en una parte intensa lo sé xD pero descuiden, mi imaginación volvió y si bien todos los problemas que tenía no se han arreglado me siento mucho más motivada que antes. Nos leemos pronto, besos.


End file.
